Les univers perdus
by iloveharlock
Summary: Poursuivant le clone malfaisant de son père de cœur, Alguérande et son père disparaissent dans un vortex qui les recrache dans des univers totalement inconnus et hostiles. Le chemin de retour promet d'être long et périlleux.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Toshiro, Clio, Warius Zéro, Maji, Tori-San et Mi-Kun, appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi.

**1.**

La mine sombre, Gander Oxymonth observait la surface verglacée d'Arohlu, et s'il était mal à l'aise, ce n'était plus uniquement parce qu'il se trouvait sur la passerelle d'un cuirassé battant pavillon Pirate !

Le second du _Pharaon_ se tourna vers Albator, croisant au passage le regard de Warius où se reflétait la même consternation. Ce dernier se rapprocha de lui, l'empêchant de se diriger vers la grande barre de bois où semblait figer le grand Pirate balafré.

- Il faudrait des heures pour explorer la surface d'Arohlu et il est certainement déjà trop tard pour mon capitaine, murmura-t-il. Mais bon, je comprends qu'il faille ramener son corps.

- Il y a encore une chance, glissa Warius bien que sa mine ne sois guère convaincante.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas laquelle, gronda le lhorois à voix basse. Vouloir s'illusionner est dangereux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi votre ami semble se raccrocher à un espoir vain. Je pensais qu'il avait plus de bon sens !

- Alguérande est vraiment un garçon très… particulier. Il est envisageable qu'il ait fait quelque chose, s'il en avait la possibilité. Et il n'est pas le seul fils de sa famille à disposer de ressources que vous ne pouvez soupçonner !

Gander tressaillit.

- Quoi, ne me dites pas que vous aussi vous pensez sérieusement qu'il a pu survivre près de deux heures dans cet enfer de glace, sans aucune protection ? Il n'a pas pu tenir plus de quelques minutes, oui ! Comment des capitaines aussi chevronnés que vous deux peuvent-ils concevoir de telles spéculations ! ?

- Je vous assure qu'Alguérande est vraiment unique, insista Warius.

La voix du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ claqua comme un fouet.

- On prend les spacewolfs et on va au plus près de la surface. Il faut chercher en visuel car avec ce gel les scans de Toshiro ne captent absolument rien ! Lieutenant Oxymonth, votre jet est sur sa catapulte. Surlis, tu te tiens prêt à assister celui de nous qui te signalera la localisation d'Alguérande !

- A tes ordres, capitaine.

Warius fit la grimace – redoutant tout comme Gander, de deviner ce qu'ils ne pouvaient que découvrir - mais ne dit rien, et obéit.

* * *

Rongé par l'angoisse, Albator faisait voler son spacewolf à quelques mètres du sol, scrutant la surface verglacée, sachant qu'avec les récentes chutes de neige, il avait toutes les malchances de ne jamais apercevoir le corps d'Alguérande !

- Albator, il y a un pic d'énergie à 60° à ton tribord, à une distance de sept kilomètres, renseigna Toshiro dans son oreillette.

- Je ne vois rien, le brouillard est vraiment dense à présent ! Guide-moi vers la source de ce pic d'énergie !

Trouant les nappes des frimas, une sorte de colonne de lumière orangée montait haut dans le ciel.

S'y repérant, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ poussa son spacewolf vers elle.

Il se posa au plus près et sauta au sol, ne prenant pas la peine de passer le moindre vêtement chaud.

Transi de froid en seulement quelques pas, il eut l'impression que le périmètre d'énergie se dirigeait droit sur lui mais il était bien trop engourdi que pour tirer ses armes.

Une douce chaleur l'envahit, et tous les effets de la tempête disparurent, se déchaînant hors de l'espace sûr !

- Pouchy !

Au cœur de la zone de protection et d'énergie, le cadet de ses fils était agenouillé, bel et bien sous un dôme d'été, l'herbe verte et tendre, parsemée de fleurs !

- Papa ! sourit l'adolescent tout en caressant tendrement les boucles fauves de son aîné dont la tête reposait sur ses genoux. Tu es enfin là ! Je savais que tu chercherais Algie !

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais je ne serais jamais arrivé à temps sans toi ! Tu es venu au secours de ton frère !

- Je ne pouvais pas laisser s'éteindre son étincelle de vie. Elle est bien trop précieuse ! Mais j'ai bien cru ne pas le rejoindre à temps !

Albator s'accroupit près de son fils, posant ses mains sur les joues terriblement pâles d'Alguérande qui n'avait aucune réaction.

- Mon pauvre chéri… Pouchy, tu peux rester jusqu'à ce que Surlis arrive pour le prendre en charge ?

- Je ne lâcherai pas Algie tant qu'il ne sera pas sauf auprès de toi ! assura le bel adolescent blond, ses treize ans aussi lumineux que l'énergie qu'il dégageait sur plusieurs centaines de mètres carrés.

- Merci, mon Pouchy, fit son père avec une reconnaissance infinie.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Voyant Pouchy faire apparaître ses ailes de papillon, son père jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, apercevant le jet de combat du second du _Pharaon_ qui se posait

- Tu le connais ? fit l'adolescent. Je suis peut-être incapable de faire du mal, mais je peux utiliser les éléments pour vous protéger, Algie et toi, le temps que ton équipage soit là !

- C'est le second de ton frère. Il le cherchait, avec Warius et moi. Je te croyais omnipotent, Pouch' !

- J'avoue ne pas trop me mêler de vos vies en y faisant intrusion alors que vous ne le soupçonnez pas, sourit le jeune garçon. Je préfère que vous m'appreniez les dernières nouvelles quand vous passez par Terra IV ou que je me rends à Heiligenstadt.

Un nouveau vrombissement indiqua que le spacewolf de Warius touchait à son tour le sol et l'officier de la République Indépendante se précipita vers son ami et ses fils, passant en coup de vent près de Gander que la scène sidérait et laissait figé sur place.

- Albator, ton Doc Surlis est là, je m'occupe d'Algie, d'accord ?

Se glissant entre le père et le fils, Warius souleva ce dernier pour le porter jusqu'à la civière amenée par le Doc de l'_Arcadia_.

- Comment… ? souffla le lhorois qui ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui se passait et de la façon dont un périmètre estival était possible en plein territoire polaire !

- Sa peau est froide mais non glacée. Notre Doc pourra en dire plus une fois qu'il l'aura examiné à notre bord !

- Mais eux, fit encore Gander en désignant du menton Albator et Pouchy. Et qui est cet ado ? ! Il y a une telle ressemblance… mais ces ailes ! ?

- On vous donnera quelques explications, plus tard.

- Cet espace protégé, c'est bien ce jeune garçon qui le génère n'est-ce pas ? Il peut tenir combien de temps ?

- Indéfiniment. Reprenez votre jet et regagnez l'_Arcadia_. Moi j'attends ici mon ami !

- Oui, je dois savoir au plus vite à quoi m'en tenir quant à l'état de santé de mon capitaine, afin de prendre d'éventuelles dispositions pour la suite de notre vol.

- Elémentaires précautions, convint Warius.

Du regard, il suivit l'envol de la navette médicale et du jet du _Pharaon_, puis il se rapprocha d'Albator et de Pouchy, mais hors de portée de leurs propos afin de ne pas être indiscret.

Le grand Pirate balafré passait ses doigts dans les longs cheveux blonds de l'adolescent.

- Tu grandis si vite, Pouchy ! Tu es un petit homme ! Tu es magnifique, resplendissant !

- J'avoue ne jamais m'ennuyer au Sanctuaire, auprès de l'Arbre de Vie. Mais vous me manquez très souvent !

- Mais tu as toujours eu raison, Pouch'. C'est en étant là-bas que tu peux le mieux nous aider. Et tu viens encore de le prouver. Sans toi, Alguérande…

- C'était un piège parfait, gémit Pouchy. Il n'avait aucune chance. Je devais intervenir. Algie a encore bien trop à faire !

Albator caressa avec une extrême douceur le front couvert de boucles blondes.

- Toi et tes presciences… Tu es un enfant merveilleux, Pouchy, un cadeau des dieux ! Tu restes un peu ou tu repars pour Terra IV ?

Le visage de l'adolescent s'illumina.

- J'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec vous !

Pouchy se blottit dans les bras de son père qui lui accorda un long câlin.

En dépit de la situation, Warius sourit à leur vue.

« Profitez bien de ces instants, tous les deux, ils sont précieux ! ».

* * *

Quand Surlis revint à l'appartement du château arrière, Albator bondit sur ses pieds, faisant trois pas vers lui, Gander demeurant dans son fauteuil, verre de thé à la main.

- Algie ?

- Pouchy avait déjà quasiment fait disparaître les effets de l'hypothermie, le réchauffant lentement, de façon constante et donc de la plus bénéfique des façons. Son grand frère n'a donc pas trop souffert du froid. Quelques engelures aux doigts et aux joues, mais c'est superficiel.

- Mais ça fait deux jours qu'il dort, cela n'a absolument rien de normal ! se récria son capitaine. Qu'ont donné les examens que tu lui as fait passer ? Qu'est-ce que ce Khoor lui a fait ?

- Alguérande est dans un sévère état d'épuisement émotionnel. Quoi qu'il soit arrivé, il a été profondément atteint.

- Ce Khoor a les gènes de Trixhe en lui, et il voulait me... Il était à deux doigts d'y arriver avec Algie au chalet des bois... Ne me dis pas qu'il a encore été violé ! ? s'épouvanta Albator.

- Encore ? glapit de fait le second du _Pharaon_.

Le Mécanoïde secoua négativement la tête.

- Non, il est physiquement intact, de ce point de vue-là, assura-t-il sans pour autant se réjouir. Il devra nous raconter ce qu'il a enduré tout ce temps, mais c'était trop pour lui. Enfin, je dirais plutôt que ça le touchait de bien trop près ! Je ne pourrai l'aider que lorsque je saurai ce qui s'est réellement passé.

- J'espère qu'il ne croit pas que c'est moi qui lui ai fait tout ce mal ? murmura Khell. Cela n'a jamais été moi ! Comment a-t-il vraiment pu croire qu'après l'avoir élevé je l'aurais ainsi poignardé au cœur à tant de reprises ?

- Le plan était parfait, glissa Pouchy. Vous étiez tous les deux des victimes désignées. Et ce Khoor peut encore être dangereux, vous devez vous protéger. Moi, je ne peux que prier vos étoiles porte-bonheur.

- On fera de notre mieux, promit son père.

- Je sais ! Pour le moment, va auprès d'Algie, c'est toi qu'il voudra voir quand il se réveillera.

- Oui, je doute que ce soit moi, et pour un bon moment, soupira Khell. On a récupéré le petit, mais Khoor a gagné : il l'a séparé de nous, enfin principalement de moi…

Gander se leva.

- Excusez-moi, je dois prendre contact avec le _Pharaon_.

- Toshiro va vous libérer une fréquence de communication.

Et se désintéressant de ses interlocuteurs, Albator quitta le salon pour se rendre au centre médical, au chevet de son fils à la crinière fauve.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Face aux étoiles, Clio jouait de la harpe.

- Vous pouvez approcher, lieutenant Oxymonth.

- Je me suis annoncé, mais comme il n'y avait pas de réponse, je suis entré…

- Et moi je ne suis pas sûre d'être celle avec laquelle vous devriez vous entretenir. Je suis une amie proche, la plus proche qui soit. Mais je ne suis pas de leur famille.

- Ah, vous savez déjà pourquoi je cherche quelqu'un à qui parler ?

- Cela semble évident, fit la Jurassienne en se tournant vers lui. Je vous répète que ce n'est pas à moi que vous devriez vous adresser. Ne me dites pas que je vous impressionne moins que le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ ou son plus jeune fils !

- On voit bien que vous les connaissez très bien. Croyez-moi, aux premiers contacts, ce ne sont pas les personnes les plus engageantes qui soient !

- Il vous restait encore le commandant Zéro, releva Clio. Et c'est à un civile que vous vous adressez.

- Peut-être me suis-je dit qu'étant un peu moins de parti pris, vous sauriez m'éclairer.

Clio eut un petit rire.

- Je suis la plus de parti pris qui soit ! rectifia-t-elle. Mais je connais effectivement toutes les histoires, vous pouvez me questionner, bien que je ne trahirai rien de ce qui touche l'aspect de la vie privée de mes amis !

- Il n'était pas mes intentions d'investiguer au plus profond… C'est juste que… Ce dôme d'énergie protectrice, ces ailes de lumière ! ? glapit le lhorois. Ce gamin est-il Humain… ?

- Totalement Humain. Il a juste reçu quelque chose qui pourrait s'apparenter à ce qu'on appelle l'Illumination dans certaines mythologies. Il a des dons, particuliers.

- Oui, le commandant Zéro a déjà utilisé ce terme. Il n'en demeure pas moins que j'ai bien vu ces ailes, et que ce jeune garçon obligeait les Éléments à lui obéir tout en créant sa propre saison !

- Pouchy est plein de ressources quand il s'agit de venir en aide aux siens, remarqua Clio. Et il aime Alguérande plus que tout ! Ils ont chacun leurs propres talents.

Le second du _Pharaon_ sursauta, faisant presque un bond dans son fauteuil.

- Ah, parce que lui aussi ! ?

- Vous le découvrirez, ce n'est pas là le genre de secret que l'on peut garder bien longtemps…

La Jurassienne s'assombrit, baissant légèrement la tête.

- … Des secrets qui vont remonter les uns après les autres. Vous devez bien le deviner !

- Oui, mon capitaine est très loin d'être totalement inexpérimenté, je l'ai effectivement compris. Je dirais même que c'est l'inverse complet !

- En effet. Et je vous conseillerais de ne rien forcer pour le comprendre, vous les braqueriez irrémédiablement, tous les trois !

- Je m'en doute… Déjà rien qu'aller les titiller en ce jour, franchement, je ne redoute pas grand-chose, mais là je pense que je me serais fait jeter sans aucun ménagement !

Clio ne put retenir un gloussement.

- C'était plus que probable, en effet. Quand ses enfants sont en cause, mon capitaine n'est généralement pas à prendre avec des pincettes, quel que soit le sujet !

- Cela se devinait sans peine ! Rien ne doit pouvoir l'arrêter s'il se met en tête de les défendre, et ce même s'il n'a pas d'ailes… Heu, il n'a pas d'ailes, vous êtes sûres ? !

- Pas à ma connaissance, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Mais cette famille-là est pleine de surprises !

Gander Oxymonth se décomposa légèrement, se demandant si elle se payait sa tête ou pas, et sans pouvoir le déterminer, il préféra se lever pour prendre congé.

* * *

- Je vais te relayer, papa, je dois parler à Algie !

- Mais, il… Oui, évidemment, pas une conversation « normale », ne put s'empêcher de sourire Albator. Tu vas aller le rejoindre dans le monde de ses rêves !

- Oui, je veux savoir pourquoi il refuse obstinément de revenir parmi nous, jeta Pouchy.

- Quelles que soient ses raisons, bien que je pense les deviner – comme tous à bord – convainc-le de changer d'avis ! pria son père.

- Nous reviendrons tous les deux, assura Pouchy avant de prendre la forme d'un minuscule papillon de lumière pour se poser sur le front de son aîné et de pénétrer son esprit.

Presque rassuré, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ s'était dirigé vers la passerelle quand Toshiro avait donné l'alerte.

- J'ai repéré la navette de ce Khoor, elle est juste devant nous. Il tentait bel et bien de rejoindre le _Géode_, le dernier vaisseau de sa bande ! Ils sont à portée de rayon tracteur ou de tirs !

- La traque aura été brève, se réjouit le grand Pirate balafré.

- Mais on va tous déguster, signala le Grand Ordinateur, sombre. Le vortex qui balbutiait il y a seulement quelques minutes vient de s'ouvrir tout grand… Et nous n'avons pas assez de puissance pour lui résister !

- On va se faire attirer ? !

- Nous sommes déjà dans sa gueule, si je puis dire, glapit Toshiro.

Et en quelques instants, le vortex avala les deux cuirassés Pirates et la navette, avant de se refermer.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

- Tiens, il y avait longtemps que ce genre de phénomènes ne nous en voulait plus ! grinça Albator. C'était effectivement trop beau pour durer !

Derrière les baies vitrées de la passerelle, il n'apercevait plus que la plus profonde des obscurités, parcourue de traits de lumière. Et s'il tenait fermement la barre, il ne pouvait en rien influer sur son cuirassé vert qui fonçait à une vitesse tout bonnement inchiffrable, droit devant lui, attiré ou poussé en avant par la toute-puissance du vortex.

- Toshiro, tu peux analyser quelque chose ?

- Comme si je pouvais relayer quoi que ce soit. Mes instruments ne sont pas assez rapides pour capter la moindre chose. Je ne pourrai répercuter quoi que ce soit avant que nous ne soyons arrivés… quelque part.

- Oui, je me disais aussi. Cet interminable tunnel de liaison entre deux univers nous fera bien déboucher ailleurs, en effet. Mais pourquoi, je n'en sais fichtre rien !

- Les phénomènes galactophysiques n'ont besoin d'aucune raison pour se produire.

- Pas comme ça. C'est bien trop soudain et puissant, ce n'est pas du tout normal !

Le Grand Ordinateur ne put s'empêcher de rire en dépit du niveau d'alerte de la situation.

- A t'entendre parler, on dirait que tu en es à ton premier vol ! Il n'y a rien de bien normal dans l'univers, quel qu'il soit !

- Mais je commence à capter, parfois, les signes des mondes d'Alguérande et de Pouchy. Et il y a dans cet environnement à l'extérieur, des intentions hostiles bien particulières, précises même ! C'est nous que l'on voulait, et maintenant !

- Il est possible que tu aies raison, accepta Toshiro. Après tout, c'est bien de toi que les deux garçons tiennent leur chromosome doré ! Tu n'en étais pas le porteur actif, mais il était en toi.

- Comme si d'être mes enfants n'était pas un héritage déjà suffisamment lourd à porter… Ils l'ont payé, tous, durant le règne des Carsinoés !

- Encore des envies de suicide ? ironisa Warius en franchissant les portes de la passerelle. Je suis toujours là pour t'en empêcher !

- Oh, je ne suis pas encore assez stupide que pour me mesurer directement à du surnaturel ! protesta le grand Pirate balafré.

- Comme si on allait te croire, firent d'une voix l'Humain et le Grand Ordinateur.

- Sympa… On peut rêver mieux comme compagnons de calvaire !

- As-tu une idée de où ce couloir va nous recracher ? reprit plus sérieusement Warius.

- Sûrement très loin de chez nous… Si ça se trouve, il nous faudra des années pour rentrer, voire jamais si l'on en croit moult légendes galactopolaines !

- Je craignais de t'entendre dire ça, firent à nouveau ses deux amis.

- Toshiro, une idée de quand nous ne serons plus ballotés comme des bouchons de pêche sur une rivière en crue ? Je ne contrôle absolument rien et la barre tourne dans le vide !

- Ce premier trajet peut déjà durer une éternité !

- « premier » ?

- Bien sûr, tu viens de le relever : revenir d'un vortex est presque le voyage d'une vie – ce qui explique que nombreux soient ceux à n'être pas revenus chez eux.

- Et c'est moi qu'on traite de pessimiste…

* * *

Tombant dans une sorte de vide aussi intensément lumineux que glacé, Pouchy en ressentit néanmoins quasi de la satisfaction !

- Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de ce genre derrière le sommeil inexpliqué de mon frère !

- Et tu es venu le chercher… Tu te souviens de moi ?

- J'ai perçu ta présence depuis que Torien et l'Arbre ont pris en charge mon éducation. Tu as grandi en même temps que moi… Mais, tu ne devrais même pas exister ! jeta l'adolescent à l'adresse de la masse brumeuse écarlate devant lui.

- Je suis là à cause de tous les sentiments extrêmes qui s'expriment, de façon consciente ou non. Je suis l'incarnation de ce qu'ils n'osent prononcer ou accomplir ! Et je viens d'avoir pour aide une source d'énergie infinie !

- Tu ne peux pas agir ainsi… Je ne peux pas te laisser faire…

- Comme si tu étais capable de la moindre action offensive ! ricana le brouillard rouge sang. Tu as été bien imprudent de t'aventurer ici. Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant Humain !

- Je refuse néanmoins qu'on fasse du mal à ceux que j'aime, et ils sont plusieurs à bord de l'_Arcadia _!

- Retourne donc à tes jeux, tu ne seras jamais de taille.

Venu du cœur de la brume, un éclair foudroya le papillon qu'était Pouchy, le réduisant en cendres.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Apparaissant dans une petite explosion à mi-hauteur de la salle, Pouchy prit un rude contact avec la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_.

- Pouch' !

- Alguérande m'a éjecté… grogna l'adolescent, se relevant en se frottant les fesses.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, papa : il a rompu le contact de nos esprits et repoussé !

- Mais pourquoi ? Et toi, ça va, pas de mal ?

- Il est tellement en colère… murmura le jeune garçon. Son cœur est brisé…

- On avait bien compris qu'il refusait de se réveiller dans un monde où je serais là, soupira Khell.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué. Mais il faut que je comprenne mieux pour pouvoir vous expliquer, reprit Pouchy. En revanche, pour le moment, je ne peux plus rien faire.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai eu du mal à vous retrouver, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas où je vous ai laissés ?

- Les aléas de la navigation galactique. Je ne suis pas fâché que tu sois de retour, mon petit. Tu es sûr de vouloir rester avec nous ?

- Plus que jamais !

- Bien, on s'occupera de toi. Pour l'instant, il n'y a rien à faire, vas auprès de Clio, elle va demander ton goûter aux cuisines.

- J'ai faim !

- Tu es comme tes frères et ta sœur : vous avez toujours faim ! rit son père.

Pouchy sourit.

- Ensuite, je me projetterai sur l'_Ephaïstor_ de maman, j'ai envie de la voir.

- Ça lui fera grand plaisir.

Pouchy se pencha pour prendre Mi-Kun dans ses bras, et Tori-San volant dans son sillage, il quitta la passerelle en sautillant, redevenant un insouciant jeune garçon de treize ans.

* * *

Après un sourire tendre, son père ricana légèrement de la mine totalement interloquée du second du _Pharaon_, haussa les épaules et retourna près de sa familière grande barre en bois, Warius sur ses talons.

- Vu le temps et la vitesse à laquelle nous allons, je n'ose imaginer le temps qu'il faudra pour rentrer chez nous…

- A condition que nous sachions où nous serons, intervint Toshiro.

- Comment cela ? firent les deux amis.

- Mes instruments sont complètement déréglés. Ce qu'ils enregistrent comme bribes d'infos sont classées « inconnues » et le peu que j'arrive à analyser de l'espace, les textures ne correspondent à rien de répertoriés dans mes archives ! C'est comme s'il s'agissait d'un univers reconstruit de toutes pièces et assemblés de façon fluctuante. Mais je saurai être plus précis une fois que nous aurons repris le contrôle de notre véritable cavalcade !

- Est-ce que tu localises le _Géode_ et la navette de Khoor ? interrogea encore Albator.

- Rien, je suis quasiment sourd et aveugle. Je t'ai rendu la direction en manuel, mais nous sommes soumis à cette force inconnue à laquelle nous ne pouvons échapper sans nous disloquer complètement !

- Oui, ça j'avais compris, grinça le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Je pense que le monstre aura rejoint le _Géode_ sinon sa navette aurait été écrasée par les pressions insensées de ce corridor inter-vortex !

- Ce serait pourtant la meilleure des choses, non ? tenta de glisser Gander Oxymonth.

Les prunelles marrons de Warius s'emplirent d'ironie alors que celle d'Albator étincelait de rage jusqu'à presque rougeoyer !

- Trop simple, trop doux pour lui, et trop frustrant pour moi, rugit le grand Pirate balafré.

Et, en dépit de son expérience, de ses propres combats de Militaire protecteur de la Flotte terrestre, le lhorois fut désagréablement impressionné par la sauvagerie exprimée par son interlocuteur tout de noir vêtu, aux revers de col et de cape effectivement rouge sang !

- Je vous comprends, capitaine, mais je ne pourrai tolérer un assassinat de sang-froid, déclara-t-il néanmoins avec une assurance qu'il ne ressentait qu'à moitié.

- Libre à vous, mais ne vous mettez pas en travers de ma route, je ne vous épargnerai pas, tout officier que vous soyez ! prévint le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ en reportant ensuite toute son attention sur le vol de folie et incontrôlé qui l'emmenait, avec deux de ses fils, ses amis, son équipage et un passager, vers le plus grand inconnu.

* * *

Clio se redressa légèrement, mais d'un geste, Surlis la retint.

- Je n'ai aucun soin à prodiguer. Tu peux rester. Je venais juste faire mon tour et m'assurer que tout allait bien, enfin façon de parler bien sûr.

- Il dort si profondément, fit la Jurassienne. Et pas plus que Pouchy je ne peux l'atteindre, il refuse de me laisser l'accès également ! Je n'ai jamais vu une telle résistance chez un être aussi jeune… Je suis même surprise, en dépit des expériences forgées dans la douleur par le passé, qu'Alguérande soit capable de me résister, furieusement ! Mais je ne peux le forcer…

- Sinon, tu pourrais ? interrogea le Mécanoïde.

- Bien que Mortelle, je pense égaler le niveau de cette Talmaïdès qui fut son amie et sa compagne de combats.

- Je suis sidéré !

- Ne le sois pas, c'est ma nature. Je suis votre amie, à tous à ce bord, et à ceux qu'apprécie Alguérande. Vous n'aurez jamais rien à redouter.

- Tu le dis trop souvent que pour que je ne m'inquiète pas, parfois, avoua soudain le Doc de l'_Arcadia_. En ce cas présent, dommage, car le coma prolongé et inexplicable d'Alguérande me préoccupe au plus haut point, je ne te le cacherai pas non plus !

- Il reviendra. Il ne laissera jamais son père et les siens… Il faut lui laisser le temps. Le temps d'évacuer sa fureur, proportionnée au martyre qu'on lui a fait subir, depuis des mois ! J'espère seulement qu'il sait que Khell qui lui a dévoué sa vie – comme moi j'ai donné la mienne à Albator – n'est pour rien dans les blessures infligées à son âme, sciemment, de la plus cruelle façon !

Attentionnée, inquiète, Clio se pencha à nouveau sur le corps inanimé d'Alguérande, lumineuse pour l'assurer de sa présence, lui transmettant tout l'amour des siens.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

- Papa !

- Pouch'… J'ai la tête comme un seau… Ça va, toi ? J'ai l'impression qu'on a été secoués comme une vulgaire coquille de noix ! Pouchy, tu n'as rien ?

- J'ai essayé de l'empêcher. Je suppose que je pensais que ce que tu appelles stase allait davantage vous protéger, j'ai réagi trop tard ! Tu vas mieux ?

- J'ai un peu l'impression de renaître…

- Il y a de cela, sourit alors le jeune garçon. Quelgann m'a aidé à garder vos âmes en ce monde. Sans lui, je n'y serais pas arrivé ! Après tout, je ne suis encore qu'un apprenti de l'Arbre de Vie et de Torien sa projection.

- Quelgann ? Ce nom m'est familier…

Albator fronça le sourcil.

- Oui, c'est un Thanatos ! Celui qui tient tant à savourer mon âme. En ce cas, je l'imagine mal la protéger et t'aider à la garder !

Pouchy esquissa un sourire aussi désarmant qu'absolument adorable et séduisant !

- Mais, je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix ! Comme on dit dans les fictions : je lui ai fait une offre qu'il n'a pu refuser !

- Que lui as-tu promis en échange ? s'inquiéta son père en se redressant. Et tous les autres à bord de l'_Arcadia _? !

- Avec Quelgann, nous avons fait en sorte que les âmes demeurent dans leur corps. Ils sont tous en train d'émerger eux aussi. Debout, papa, Toshiro est encore plus inquiet que moi !

- Où sommes-nous ? Toshy ?

- Aucune idée… Le relevé galactographique de cet environnement n'est pas répertorié dans mes fichiers. Albator, nous sommes quelque part, mais en un lieu totalement obscur…

Alors que sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_, au gré des ondes revitalisantes générées par Pouchy et Quelgann, tous se ranimaient les uns après les autres, le grand Pirate balafré revint auprès de sa barre fétiche.

- On est beaux, marmonna-t-il, hors de portée des oreilles du cadet de ses fils. J'espérais quand même un peu moins pire comme situation ! Le système de stase ne nous a effectivement pas protégés !

- Presque tous nos systèmes sont inopérants ! rectifia Toshiro. On vole, mais je ne capte pas grand-chose, d'entrant ou de sortant, je ne peux actionner aucune de nos armes, le bouclier d'invisibilité fonctionne mais pas celui ovoïde ce qui nous rend vulnérables aux premiers tirs venus – mais je suis en train de tout réactiver, ça prendra juste un peu de temps !

- C'est tout, j'ai cru que tu ne t'arrêterais jamais à détailler notre impuissance ? grinça le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Enfin, nous sommes tous en vie. Et Alguérande ! ?

- Il est celui de tes petits qui est le mieux loti, remarqua le Grand Ordinateur. Il dort comme un bienheureux, si paisible, si loin de tout, de nous, de toi. Plus sérieusement, le centre médical n'a subi aucuns dommages – le gamin va bien - en revanche quelques blessés légers s'y rendent d'eux-mêmes et Surlis va les prendre en charge.

- Bien, c'est toujours cela de pris… C'est mieux que rien… Le vol se passe bien, Toshy ?

- Oui, dans ces conditions, persifla le Grand Ordinateur. Nous sommes sans défenses et incapables d'attaquer !

- Nous sommes vivants, tous, rectifia Albator. Je vais à l'appartement du château arrière, je dois réfléchir !

- Je te préfère dans les actes, ne put encore s'empêcher de lâcher le fidèle ami électronique.

- J'ai cru comprendre que le Pirate ne pouvait pas grand-chose ! Sous bouclier d'invisibilité, je ne voudrais quand même pas que l'_Arcadia_ passe pour une oie blanche prête à passer à la broche !

- Je te retrouve là, Albator. Je veille sur le vaisseau, toi veille sur nous comme tu l'as toujours fait !

* * *

Albator ne put s'empêcher de rire dans l'ascenseur qui le ramenait à ses quartiers.

- Tu ne disais pas ça quand Lothar t'a sommé de réactiver ce cuirassé et que tu étais mon esclave que j'avais payé de pièces sonnantes et trébuchantes pour t'avoir !

Le Grand Ordinateur marqua une pause, juste rythmée de quelques cliquetis.

- Je croyais que j'avais juste changé de bord… ?

- Oui, en effet. Je t'ai racheté, tout comme j'ai acquis Clio au Marché de Torguèse… Ce passé, révolu, mais qui revient… J'étais tellement méprisable à l'époque !

- Tu étais sans mémoire, un jouet, une arme. Tu es juste redevenu toi-même. La preuve : nous sommes tous là avec toi !

- Et je vous ai, encore, entraînés dans une sacrée mouise !

- Nous unirons nos talents pour nous en sortir, assura Warius en venant poser une main amicale sur l'épaule de son ami. Comme tu viens de le dire : nous sommes vivants, nous avons notre expérience et nos talents. Nous nous en sortirons, et nous rentrerons chez nous !

- Il le faut, conclut Albator, tous les nôtres sont là où nous les avons laissés !

Son capitaine quittant la passerelle, l'_Arcadia_ continua de voler dans un environnement mystérieux et hostile !


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Après de nombreux jours de navigation, au jugé - à l'aveuglette la plus pure aurait été le terme le plus approprié – l'_Arcadia_ avait stoppé en orbite d'une planète d'eau, faisant décoller ses navettes citernes pour faire le plein de liquide potable.

Albator avait envoyé aussi des navettes vers les rares îles afin de récolter légumes ou fruits qui seraient analysés avant une éventuelle consommation.

- Au moins, si les résultats sont positifs, nous pourrons subsister encore un moment. Mais le voyage n'était pas prévu pour durer ainsi… Les stocks sont presque vides, Toshy !

- Et je ne peux localiser quasiment aucune planète, répondit le Grand Ordinateur à son ami borgne et balafré. En l'état actuel, je ne peux te dire où tu pourras ravitailler de façon correcte pour l'équipage qui doit manger et boire pour vivre. Seule Clio n'a aucun souci à se faire, i boire pour des mois !

- Je sais, reconnut Albator, une main gantée sur la colonne du Grand Ordinateur. Et je me dois de veiller à ce que cet équipage se nourrisse… C'est le et je ne puis y pourvoir en l'heure actuelle !

- Passons. Il y a plus préoccupant, Albator : le _Géode_ nous suit à la trace ! Je crois qu'il compte sur nous pour piller à notre suite et remplir ses soutes de provisions !

- Aborder quoi alors que nous sommes les seuls échos de vie à des millions de galactokilomètres à la ronde ? Sans compter que si nous avons pris une direction, impossible de savoir si nous nous rapprochons d'univers connus ou si au contraire nous ne faisons que nous éloigner davantage…

- Je ne peux te prêter aucune assistance, mes instruments ne reconnaissent rien, soupira le Grand Ordinateur. Cet univers est désespérément vide, et les matières qui le composent ne sont pas celles dont toi et moi sommes coutumiers. Enfin, comme tu disais, même si ce qui semblent être des fruits et des légumes n'ont rien de commun avec ceux dont nous avons l'habitude, ils devraient pouvoir convenir à nos organismes. Une chose à la fois, je le crains.

- Comme si nous avions le choix ! Nous avons été projetés ici tel le bouchon d'une bouteille de champagne !

Albator serra les poings.

- Je donnerais cher pour savoir où nous sommes. Un univers vide, ça n'a guère de sens, en plus, il fluctue quasiment à vue d'œil !

- On dirait un être vivant, à part entière. Rien à voir avec notre mer d'étoiles, remarqua Clio en rejoignant ses deux amis. Cet univers est vide et pourtant je perçois de multiples influences, ce qui explique ses fluctuations. Il est sensible et il réagit à la plus petite stimulation. Quelque part, nous n'avons rien à faire ici…

- Comme si on avait demandé à venir ! ragea le grand Pirate balafré.

Il tressaillit.

- Tu prétends que cet univers est vivant ?

- C'est l'impression qu'il me donne, murmura la Jurassienne. Je crois que je pourrais presque entendre battre son cœur !

- Tu n'as pas descendu une ou deux bouteilles de trop, toi ? fit Albator, dubitatif et surtout suspicieux. Bien sûr que l'espace est une sorte de créature à part entière, mais de là à le qualifier comme tu viens de le faire… Tu es presque en train de suggérer qu'en ayant fait des provisions ont lui a pris des cellules voire des organes, et que si nous tirions sur un ennemi autre que le _Géode_ on le blesserait ?

- Il y a de ça, convint la longiligne créature. Je ne saurais t'expliquer pourquoi je le décris ainsi, mais je suis quasiment sûre de ne pas me tromper !

- Si ça te chante…

- Je sais que tu as besoins d'infos plus concrètes, mais je ne peux te les apporter, s'excusa Clio. En cette situation, tes talents de navigateur galactique et de combattant ne te sont d'aucune utilité.

- Tiens, je me ferais bien le _Géode_, pour me défouler ! Après tout, je ne vais pas le laisser me renifler les réacteurs tout le long de notre errance, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons les cheveux aussi blancs que Khell ! Et je ne peux pas non lui permettre de nous attaquer quand l'envie lui en prendra !

- Tu veux l'aborder ? glissa Toshiro. Il est aussi pris au piège que nous, peut-être qu'on…

- Si je parle à ce Khoor, ce sera pour lui signifier son arrêt de mort, et le plus tôt sera le mieux ! rugit Albator. J'aurais voulu lui planifier une longue agonie, mais une exécution immédiate est une mesure de prudence bien plus élémentaire ! Maji, tu m'entends ?

- Oui, capitaine.

- Pousse les réacteurs, état d'alerte 5, on va se mesurer au _Géode_ et le réduire en débris !

- Non, Albator, ne fais pas cela, pria Clio en le retenant par le bras.

- Je vais me gêner ! aboya-t-il en se dégageant. C'est reparti pour un tour que nous connaissons bien au moins : branle-bas de combat !

* * *

Déboulant sur la passerelle, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ se saisit de la barre en bois.

- Puisque, au moins, nous avons retrouvé le contrôle de nos manœuvres, on va se dérouiller les circuits ! Fulker, tiens-toi prêt à arroser le _Géode_ des tirs de nos canons – et je ne serais pas non plus contre un éperonnage pour le finir !

- Je peux faire quelque chose ? s'enquit le second du _Pharaon_.

- Installez-vous à la console radar et ne quittez pas le _Géode_ des yeux.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de lui, remarqua Toshiro dans l'oreillette de son ami.

- Bien sûr que non, mais s'il veut se rendre utile, je ne peux pas l'en empêcher. Et surveiller les évolutions du _Géode_ ne fera pas de lui un Militaire traître sur un vaisseau Pirate !

- Je ne pensais pas que tu ferais montre de délicatesse envers un être que tu as plutôt battu froid depuis son arrivée, zappant même son existence dès qu'il était question de tes rejetons… Il ne comprend rien, si tu veux vraiment lui être agréable, tu devrais te fendre d'explications !

- Chaque chose en son temps, rugit le grand Pirate balafré. Verrouille-moi le _Géode_, Fulker !

Le préposé à la console des armes était prêt et il envoya aussi sur le grand écran de la passerelle l'image du cuirassé de Khoor.

- C'est étrange, commenta Gander, il n'a pas modifié son vol d'un seul degré, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué que vous étiez en position de tirs, capitaine Albator !

- S'il ne réagit pas, ce n'est vraiment pas mon souci ! Maji, poussée maximale des réacteurs, si le _Géode_ ne se prépare pas et est sans bouclier, je veux l'atomiser en une seule fois !

Le responsable de la salle des machines libéra la puissance des réacteurs et l'_Arcadia_… ne bougea pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? glapit son capitaine. C'est comme si…

- … on avait été arrêtés par un mur, compléta Toshiro. Nous sommes complètement à l'arrêt. J'ai coupé les réacteurs, sinon ils implosaient !

Albator reporta son attention sur l'écran central et faillit se frotter l'œil quand le _Géode_ devint transparent et disparut en quelques secondes !

- Mais on m'escamote ma proie ! râla-t-il en martelant la barre de ses poings. C'est quoi, cet univers de chiottes ? !

Comme soulevé par une main géante, l'_Arcadia_ partit telle une balle de golf à travers les étoiles, passant d'une galaxie à l'autre avant de s'immobiliser à de nouvelles coordonnées.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Assis sur son lit, console de jeux entre les mains, Pouchy s'amusait à piloter sa moto de rallye.

- On dirait que les enseignements du Sanctuaire ne te manquent pas, fit son père en venant s'asseoir près de lui.

L'adolescent eut un grand sourire.

- Oh, mais je ne passe pas que mon temps à jongler avec des sphères d'énergie ou à apprendre tout le bottin des entités surnaturelles ! plaisanta-t-il. Je m'amuse aussi beaucoup ! Les Sylvidres de Sandromange sont chouettes avec moi et Torien a recréé tout un troupeau de licornes ailées et je me promène souvent à travers Terra IV.

- Et de n'être que le seul petit garçon, ce n'est pas trop dur ? s'enquit Albator.

Pouchy rit de bon cœur.

- Mais, papa, les Sylvidres sont très prolifiques en matière de bébés plantes ! Et, selon les familles dont ils sont issus, ils grandissent plus ou moins vite. Crois-moi, je ne manque absolument pas de compagnes de jeux !

- Tous les jeux ? gloussa le grand Pirate balafré.

Le jeune garçon ouvrit de candides yeux ronds.

- Bien sûr, tous les jeux, fit-il après un instant de réflexion. On a beaucoup d'imagination ! On ne s'ennuie jamais. C'est juste…

- Oui, mon petit cœur ?

- C'est juste que vous n'êtes pas là… J'ai bien une fontaine-miroir où je peux vous voir, mais même quand je vous visite dans vos rêves ce n'est pas comme quand je me rends à Heiligenstadt pour les grandes fêtes !

- Donc, en dépit des circonstances, je peux conclure que tu te plais à bord ?

- J'ai choisi de rester, rappela Pouchy en venant chercher un câlin contre son papa. L'_Arcadia_ est lui aussi un grand terrain de jeux !

Albator embrassa les joues roses et pleines du cadet de ses fils.

- Je suis heureux de te savoir ici, bien que tout soit dangers autour de nous. Mais je sais que si ça se précisait, tu peux retourner au Sanctuaire le temps d'un battement de cils !

- Il est hors de question que je vous abandonne ! se révolta le jeune garçon. Vous avez besoin de moi !

De la tête son père approuva.

- A contrecoeur, je dois le reconnaître. Tout comme Clio, tu disposes d'une extraordinaire sensibilité !

Il prit les mains de l'adolescent entre les siennes.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien nous aider, Pouch' ?

- J'y suis déjà occupé.

Albator passa les doigts dans les mèches fluides d'une lumineuse blondeur, les prunelles marron paisiblement posées sur lui.

- Clio a eu d'étranges propos pour décrire ces univers où nous ne sommes que les jouets de l'entité qui nous y a envoyés ! As-tu le même ressenti, mon petit cœur.

- Ces mondes sont vivants, ils sont les reflets d'émotions intenses, multiples, non contrôlées. On lui a fait du mal et il veut se venger, mais il se disperse car il ne sait pas vraiment comment contrôler ses soudains pouvoirs infinis. Il essaye, il apprend, s'améliore.

- Tu veux dire que c'est cet univers qui a empêché mon combat d'avoir lieu ? s'étrangla le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Je craignais que tu ne me le confirmes. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

Clio s'approcha du père et du fils.

- Je crois que cet univers ne voulait avaler que le _Géode_, mais nous étions tellement proches de lui que nous avons subi le même sort ! intervint-elle. L'entité surnaturelle qui règne ici veut faire tourner en bourrique le cuirassé de Khoor, si je puis l'exprimer ainsi. Sauf que nous sommes en plein dans son jeu de quilles !

Albator fronça le sourcil et se remit debout.

- Cette entité serait amie avec Alguérande, voudrait quelque part le venger de ce qu'on lui a infligé durant tous ces mois ? hasarda-t-il.

- Possible, reprit Pouchy.

- Ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour était assez éloquent, insista la Jurassienne. On t'a écarté de la partie, Albator et on a éloigné le _Géode _!

- Une entité qu'Algie aurait déjà croisée ? poursuivit le grand Pirate balafré. Ce Quelgann, ou encore la Sorcière d'Orishmir, voire Zartiguryan le Simiesque ?

Pouchy secoua négativement la tête.

- Hormis Quelgann, je ne les connais pas ceux-là. Une Sorcière, comme dans les contes ?

- Une jeune et jolie Sorcière, sourit son père. Elle a fait beaucoup de bien à Alguérande.

- Elle a joué avec lui ? fit le jeune garçon, avec innocence.

- Oui, on peut dire ça.

- J'aimerais bien la rencontrer !

- Qui sait, un jour ? Après tout, de nous tous, tu es le mieux placé pour arriver à entrer en contact avec elle !

Albator eut néanmoins un soupire.

- Mais tout ceci ne m'aide pas à nous sortir d'ici. J'ai la désagréable sensation de tourner en rond… Clio, Pouch', si vous avez la moindre prémonition, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part… Et, à vous deux réunis, vous ne pourriez pas tenter à nouveau de réveiller Alguérande ?

- On peut essayer… mais ça ne réussira pas, déclara Pouchy avant de relancer son jeu, laissant les deux adultes interloqués et avec leurs interrogations.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Venu essayer de se détendre dans les jardins de l'_Arcadia_, Gander Oxymonth avait aperçu Pouchy qui sautillait sur les rochers qui dépassaient de la surface du petit ruisseau au courant artificiel mais au doux clapotis bien réel.

En revanche, ce qui rendait le jeu plus spectaculaire, c'étaient les ailes de papillon qui emmenaient l'adolescent haut vers les plafonniers et le faisait redescendre avec légèreté.

- Pouchy est né avec des talents bien particuliers, fit derrière lui la voix du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Les premières années, ils sont demeurés enfouis, mais depuis peu ils resplendissent.

- Il m'avait bien semblé le constater… Comment en a-t-il hérité ? Vous paraissez plutôt normal, enfin façon de parler ! rétorqua le second du _Pharaon_.

- Cela a toujours été dans nos gènes, reprit Albator. Simplement, chez certains, ils explosent, littéralement. Alguérande et Pouchy sont différents et complémentaires. Ils peuvent communiquer avec les univers. Bien que j'avoue que la compréhension de ce qu'ils font et de ce qu'ils savent m'échappe assez régulièrement ! Je ne peux pas les empêcher d'être ce qu'ils sont et ils ne peuvent pas davantage aller contre leur nature.

- Je vois. Donc ce à quoi il m'a été donné d'assister n'était qu'un pâle échantillon de leurs capacités spéciales ?

- C'est peu de le dire !

Le lhorois fit la grimace, massant machinalement la corne de son front.

- Mais on dirait que ça n'aide pas… avança-t-il, presque timidement, redoutait effectivement de déchaîner la colère de son interlocuteur !

- Pouchy et Clio ont tenté à plus d'une reprise d'entrer en contact avec Alguérande. A eux trois, ils devraient être capables d'arriver à tenir tête à l'entité qui contrôle ces univers, ou tout du moins à nous ouvrir un vortex, quelques secondes suffiraient pour qu'on s'échappe… Mais ils ont échoué à chaque fois.

- Mon capitaine a vraiment autant de pouvoirs ?

- Quand il s'en donne la peine, oui. Ou quand on ne lui brise pas le cœur en lui ôtant tout instinct même de survie ! gronda Albator. Il a tellement fait déjà. A présent, c'est à nous de veiller sur lui. Et si cette histoire doit mal se terminer, on sera ensemble. Désolé que vous soyez loin de votre vaisseau et de votre équipage, mais je ne peux déjà pas sauver le mien…

- Oui, j'ai bien l'impression qu'on peut errer indéfiniment dans ces galaxies qui s'enchevêtrent, s'intervertissent même je dirais… Je n'ai jamais connu cela. Je ne puis être d'aucune aide…

- De toute façon, l'_Arcadia_ est de mon unique responsabilité. Je n'aurais pas dû vous embarquer !

- Nous ne pouvions perdre de temps à faire s'envoler le _Pharaon_ de son dock orbital. Pourtant, c'est moi qui aurais dû aller à la recherche de mon capitaine !

- Disons que vous et moi avons fait ce que nous devions, conclut le grand Pirate balafré. Ce qui ne nous apaise nullement, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quelles sont vos intentions, dans l'immédiat, capitaine ?

- Toshiro a localisé une planète, à quatre jours de vol. Aucun habitant, mais une flore et une faune dense semble-t-il. On devrait trouver de quoi se ravitailler, au maximum, car les dieux seuls savent quand on en recroisera une ! Vous voudrez bien superviser cette expédition, lieutenant Oxymonth ? Moi, j'ai à inspecté le cuirassé. L'entité ne veut pas me laisser en découdre avec le _Géode_ mais je dois être prêt à le recroiser, lui ou une autre menace !

- Comptez sur moi… Au fait, Ilian Waldenheim, il a disparu à jamais ?

- Je suppose que c'est sous ce nom qu'on m'enterrera. Mais c'est avec ma seconde naissance sous le nom d'Albator que je suis devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui, dès lors je ne répondrai qu'à celui-ci jusqu'à mon dernier souffle – qu'on me le garde en bouteille ou non !

Gander fronça les sourcils mais ne dit plus rien alors qu'Albator se dirigeait vers le ruisseau et que Pouchy venait se jeter dans ses bras.

* * *

Pouchy s'était allongé contre son aîné à la crinière chauve, comme si par le seul contact de son corps il pouvait le ramener dans le monde conscient.

- Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, Algie, alors ne nous laisse pas tomber ! Sans toi, on ne s'en sortira pas !

Le jeune garçon versa une larme.

- Tout dépend de toi, on attendra patiemment, je te le promets, Algie !

* * *

Au cœur d'une nuée écarlate, parcourue d'éclairs d'énergie qui par moment se déchaînaient en véritables petites explosions solaires, ses ailes de dragon déployées à l'extrême, Alguérande hurla sa rage et son désespoir, encore et encore.

Il fit apparaître une miniature du _Géode_ au creux de sa main et referma ses doigts dessus, ce qui néanmoins ne lui apporta aucun réconfort.

Polymène se réjouit.

- Continue, jeune Humain, nourris-moi de tes ressentiments et de tes détresses. Grâce à toi, je suis puissant comme je ne l'ai jamais été ! Continue, à l'infini !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Les Mécanoïdes botanistes procédant aux premières analyses, fruits et végétaux semblant ne présenter aucun risque toxique avaient été prélevés par les bras automatisés des tourelles des navettes de stockage.

La difficulté principale étant de sécuriser la récolte, les Mécanoïdes faisant au plus vite, selon leurs programmations, Gander était demeuré à bord de son jet de chasse, survolant les unités au sol, des spacewolfs prêts à intervenir l'escortant.

Bien qu'il soit Militaire et qu'il œuvre pour un vaisseau Pirate, le second du _Pharaon_ se sentait parfaitement droit dans ses bottes, veillant avant tout à la survie d'un équipage, et donc accomplissant bel et bien sa tâche de surveillant et de protecteur des étoiles.

Tout semblait bien se passer et le lhorois se détendit légèrement.

- Maji, vous qui êtes au sol, pouvez-vous les garder à l'œil un moment, s'il vous plaît. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Tirant sur son manche à balai, il opéra une glissade sur son aile gauche et lâchant la puissance du réacteur, il retourna vers l'_Arcadia_ posé sur une bande de terre entre deux forêts vierges.

- Est-ce que je peux voler librement quelques instants ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il passait devant le sommet de la tour de commandement du cuirassé vert.

- Accordé. Tout le monde a besoin de se détendre, à sa manière, répondit Albator. Mais gardez le contact, au cas où. Je ne compte d'ailleurs pas faire décoller l'_Arcadia_ avant la tombée de la nuit.

- Je reviens rapidement, j'ai juste envie de voir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté de cette chaîne de montagnes !

- Soyez prudent, fit encore le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Les formalités administratives pour un disparu en voyage sont une corvée vraiment agaçante !

* * *

Se dégourdissant les jambes par procuration, les ailes du jet transmettant l'impression de liberté, Gander avait effectivement aimé voler droit devant lui, mais tout en multipliant les figures acrobatiques, sans cependant prendre de risques inconsidérés.

Le jet était maniable au possible, il le pilotait depuis des années et faisait corps avec lui, capable d'interpréter le moindre frémissement !

Sous lui, passée la chaîne de montagne, la jungle s'étendait de plus belle, masse verte, compacte, donnant l'impression qu'aucun rayon de soleil ne pouvait la pénétrer ni atteindre le sol.

A son passage, quelques oiseaux s'égayaient dans toutes les directions mais c'étaient pratiquement les seuls animaux visibles, les autres devant se terrer, sans nul doute pas habitués du tout à des visiteurs !

« Ne paniquez pas, nous serons bientôt partis et vous pourrez reprendre possession des lieux. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, ceux du convoi de récoltes vont juste capturer quelques spécimens pour agrémenter l'ordinaire en cuisines ! ».

Le lhorois sourit, avant de se figer, devenant blême.

- Un appel du lieutenant Oxymonth, prévint Toshiro.

- Des ennuis ?

- Peut-être…

- Passe-le moi, fit Albator en reposant son verre de red bourbon. Oxymonth ?

- Le _Géode_ est là, en pleine jungle, prisonnier de lianes et autres arbres qui se sont littéralement enroulés autour de lui.

- Tiens ça me rappelle un certain _Arcadia_…

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

- Finissez de remplir les navettes de stockage et revenez. Nous irons ensuite le survoler.

- Bien.

- Toshiro, la végétation nous menace-t-elle ?

- Elle n'a pas le moindre frémissement, hormis celui dû à la brise.

- On dirait bien qu'elle n'en veut qu'au _Géode _!

Clio inclina positivement la tête.

- La puissance de l'entité de ces univers est centralisée ici ! Elle va frapper sa cible immobilisée. Je sens qu'elle jubile !

Pouchy traversa le salon en courant, se jetant contre son père.

- Il ne faut pas la laisser faire ! hurla l'adolescent.

- Franchement, Pouch', face à une entité qui a emprisonné un cuirassé, je ne suis absolument pas de taille !

- Tu dois l'empêcher ! glapit encore le jeune garçon en le serrant de toutes ses forces.

- On va aller voir, c'est tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, s'excusa son père. Accompagne-moi sur la passerelle.

Le bras autour des épaules du cadet de ses fils, Albator quitta l'appartement.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

La pesanteur de la planète Jungle – à défaut de lui trouver un nom ou de le connaître c'était ainsi que ceux à bord l'avaient désignée – très faible, l'_Arcadia_ s'était élevé sans efforts démesurés.

Gander était revenu sur la passerelle, encore en combinaison de vol.

- Vous êtes sûr que le _Géode_ est là ? firent d'une voix le capitaine et le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_. Rien ne le signale à nos détecteurs !

- Pas plus qu'ils ne localisaient les équipes de récoltes à la surface de Jungle, rappela Clio. Comme pour l'espace, la composition minérale de ce sol et les dégagements des végétaux paralysent nos instruments.

- J'ai eu le _Géode_ en visuel, assura le lhorois. Croyez-moi, capitaine Albator !

- Je ne doute pas de vos sens.

- Nous serons vite fixés, ajouta Toshiro. Mes scans peuvent me tromper, pas mes caméras !

Les portes s'ouvrant sur Pouchy, son père dévala rapidement de sa position surélevée pour le prendre par les épaules, l'arrêter mine de rien.

- Ce sera peut-être dangereux, mon Pouch'. Retourne à l'appartement, ta chambre a les parois blindées les plus épaisses, tu y seras en sécurité !

- Je préfère être près de toi !

- Pouchy, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas le moment de vouloir être un grand garçon, insista Albator. Obéis-moi, je te prie.

Tendant le bras, l'adolescent désigna quelque chose au-dehors.

La diversion venue à point, son père porta son regard vers le _Géode_ paralysé au sol par les végétaux et qui en dépit de la puissance de ses réacteurs sagatomiques semblait complètement pris au piège !

- Ainsi, l'entité contrôlant le vortex et ces univers l'aurait déposé ici alors que nous valdinguions à des galaxies de distance ! maugréa le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ revenu à son poste, après juste un regard pour le cadet de ses fils auprès duquel Clio se tenait, l'enveloppant de ses bras et de sa longue chevelure bleu marine.

- On dirait que la Jungle le phagocyte… analysa Toshiro.

Le Grand Ordinateur eut comme un ricanement.

- Inutile de gaspiller de précieux missiles ou autres bombes, il suffit d'attendre qu'il soit digéré et absorbé !

- Je ne vais pas tabler sur un « avalage » programmé, gronda Albator. On va l'exploser, oui ! Toshiro : dirige nos tourelles sur lui, et que cette fois personne ne se mette en travers de mon combat ! Pouchy ?

- Je ne bouge pas d'ici ! décréta le jeune garçon avec une surprenante détermination que, dans la tension de la situation, son père ne releva pas.

Les tourelles supérieures et ventrales du cuirassé vert se braquèrent sur le _Géode_ immobilisé au sol.

Clio tourna légèrement la tête vers son ami borgne et balafré.

- Il est incapable de bouger, tu vas l'attaquer de façon aussi inégale ? fit-elle télépathiquement afin de ne pas le mettre dans l'embarras devant tous.

- Quoi, il a laissé une chance à Alguérande dans cet enfer polaire ? rétorqua Albator en formulant en pensée sa réponse, sachant que la Jurassienne la capterait au passage !

- Non… Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu prêt à un massacre en règle… insista-t-elle. Khoor est le monstre, son équipage est composé de Pirates comme nous !

Albator se raidit.

- Toshiro, envois une salve de sommation ! lâcha-t-il enfin à haute voix.

- A tes ordres, fit le Grand Ordinateur, avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à du soulagement dans son synthétiseur vocal.

Vibrant sous l'intensité de sa frappe synchronisée, l'_Arcadia_ dirigea ses tirs vers le _Géode_… et les missiles parurent être vaporisés à mi-course !

- Encore ! ? rugit le grand Pirate balafré. Mais, je n'y arriverai donc jamais ! Il le faut, pourtant ! Toshiro, recommence !

Une nouvelle volée de missiles partit, mais un véritable mur d'énergie tremblotant les arrêta !

- Qui que tu sois, entité, je suis certainement aussi têtu que toi ! Je reste là et je ferai cracher les canons de mes tourelles autant de fois qu'il le faudra !

* * *

Alors que le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ partait en vitupérations, le cadet de ses fils s'avança de quelques pas.

- Maintenant, ça suffit ! siffla Pouchy en direction de la baie vitrée, semblant s'énerver pour sans doute la première fois de sa vie.

- Pouch'… glissa de fait son père.

- Alguérande, tu vas te calmer ! hurla l'adolescent, tendu comme un arc, les poings serrés.

- Algie…

La silhouette aux ailes de dragon du jeune homme apparut derrière la baie vitrée de la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_.

- Alguérande ! firent ceux présents, stupéfiés par la vision.

Dressé sur ses ergots de coquelet, Pouchy ne semblait absolument pas impressionné par son aîné à la chevelure fauve, ayant pour sa part ouvert ses ailes de papillon.

- Alguérande, je comprends… Ce que tu as enduré, tout ce qui t'est arrivé, ce que tu as entendu et cet abandon dans le gel mortel, cette courte mais atroce agonie… Mais tu ne peux pas commettre des meurtres de sang-froid ! Khoor est le seul instigateur de tes souffrances !

- Je fais ce que je veux, rugit Alguérande d'une voix caverneuse, une aura écarlate autour de lui, ses yeux lançant autant d'éclairs qu'il en produisait de ses mains ! Et, qui est Khoor ?

- Je le savais, gémit Khell, il croit que c'est moi ! Comment pourrait-il deviner une aussi monstrueuse supercherie ! ? On a fait un mal innommable à mon enfant et je serais prêt à lui donner un coup de main pour atomiser Khoor !

- Ne vous dispersez pas, Khell, intima Pouchy d'une voix sèche bien qu'elle soit toujours celle d'un jeune garçon, mais suffisamment impressionnante pour clouer sur place le Pirate aux cheveux blancs. C'est une histoire entre Algie et moi !

- Oui, fiche-moi la paix, Pouch', celui-là est à moi ! intima Alguérande en volant au-dessus du _Géode_, semblant en position de frappe !

Le ciel parut se déchirer.

- Alguérande a mis les lois galactophysiques de cet univers sens dessus dessous ! J'espérais ce phénomène ! se réjouit Pouchy. En voulant atomiser le _Géode_, Algie a créé la sortie inespérée ! Oui ! C'est le passage, papa, va-t-en !

- Mais je ne peux pas te laisser. Je ne peux pas vous abandonner !

- File, tu n'auras que cette chance ! jeta encore le cadet de ses fils. Nous trouverons le moyen de rentrer, promis ! Sauve l'_Arcadia_ et l'équipage ! Tu m'as suffisamment répété qu'il s'agissait là de tes responsabilités !

- Mais…

- Je ramènerai Alguérande ! Nous reviendrons tous les deux ! jeta l'adolescent en se dématérialisant pour aller faire face à son aîné en plein vol.

Albator ne put cependant hésiter plus longtemps, ayant quarante-deux personnes à mettre en lieu sûr !

- Toshiro, Maji, réacteurs à puissance maximale !

L'_Arcadia_ s'élança, passa au dessus du _Géode_ et s'engouffra dans la faille céleste qui l'absorba avant de se refermer.

Et à la pensée d'avoir laissé ses deux fils cadets derrière lui, Albator laissa échapper une larme.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

- A quoi est-ce que tu joues, Pouchy ? Tu ne peux pas m'arrêter ! Et tu sais très bien que je suis incapable de te faire le moindre mal !

- C'est bien pour ça que je suis là. Je suis resté pour toi !

En vol, les deux frères se faisaient face, aussi déterminés l'un que l'autre.

- Algie, tu n'as qu'un seul ennemi, et il est déjà à ta merci. Et puis, ne te trompe pas de cible… Tu as bien vu, sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia _: Khell ! Et il ne peut pas être à deux endroits à la fois !

Alguérande marqua un temps d'hésitation.

- J'ai suivi le retour de Khell jusqu'au _Géode_. Polymène avait capté ma détresse, l'avait récupérée et nous avons ouvert le vortex… Khell est resté sur le _Géode_, je ne l'ai pas lâché durant tout le temps où il a erré dans les méandres de mon esprit tourmenté devenu un véritable univers où je l'avais piégé… Comment a-t-il pu se retrouver sur l'_Arcadia _?

- Parce que Khell a été une victime, tout comme toi. Je te répète, Algie que celui qui t'a fait tant de mal s'appelle Khoor, et c'est lui que tu as pisté jusqu'au _Géode_. Pour faire court, c'est une réplique de Khell, mais ce n'est pas Khell ! Khell n'a jamais cessé de t'adorer et il t'aimera et te protègera jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Alguérande rugit.

- En cas, je peux l'atomiser à ma guise ? !

Pouchy battit des ailes, tenta de se rapprocher de son aîné mais ce dernier semblait avoir érigé un périmètre de sécurité infranchissable autour de lui.

- Il ne faut pas répondre à la violence par le mal, tenta-t-il encore d'argumenter. Ce Khoor ne mérite pas que tu gaspilles ta fabuleuse énergie pour le vaporiser !

- Et pourquoi pas ? insista Alguérande, têtu !

- Il poursuivait un but de vengeance infiniment personnel. Il est le fils de Léllanya et donc ton demi-frère !

- Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que ça l'a gêné de programmer ma mise à mort, grinça Alguérande. Il ne me connaissait même pas ! Je ne lui avais rien fait !

Pouchy voleta autour de son frère, à défaut de pouvoir l'approcher.

- Khoor a suivi sa propre voie, rien n'aurait pu l'en détourner, c'est ainsi. Léllanya t'a martyrisé, Alguérande mais son sort à lui fut encore plus terrible. Elle a fait de lui un monstre avec deux pères et toute sa vie ne fut qu'un entraînement impitoyable pour devenir une machine de mort, le Pirate parfait selon Léllanya. Khoor n'a pas eu de Khell et il a reproduit les schémas voulus par sa mère… Je t'assure qu'il est plus à plaindre qu'autre chose.

- Toi et ton cœur de beurre, siffla Alguérande. Ce Khoor, puisqu'il s'agit donc de lui a ourdi le plus machiavélique des complots, et il est passé aux actes !

Le jeune homme eut néanmoins comme un sanglot.

- Quand donc était-ce Khell et quand était-ce Khoor ? Tout est si embrouillé, tu ne m'aides absolument pas, Pouch' ! Comment pourrais-tu comprendre, j'ai eu tellement mal, on a saccagé mes plus beaux souvenirs d'enfant et d'adolescent ! ?

- Khell est toujours là, il saura te les rendre intacts.

- Je sais. Khell est merveilleux, il l'a toujours été.

Alguérande frémit, le regard toujours chargé d'éclairs meurtriers, l'aura de Polymène l'entourant.

- Khoor doit payer, reprit-il, sauvage. Sa bande ne m'intéresse pas, bien qu'elle demeure une menace pour notre monde et ne vaille pas mieux que lui !

Alguérande descendit sur lui en piqué vers le _Géode_, suivi de Pouchy qui le dépassa, s'interposant !

- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire, Algie ! jeta l'adolescent. Je ne veux pas que tu souilles tes mains et ton âme avec cette mort !

- Mais je dois le faire ! protesta son aîné.

- Pourquoi ?

- …

- Parce qu'il a gâché ce que tu avais de plus précieux, que tu as cru avoir perdu ce qui te tenait tant à cœur et que tu as été persuadé que celui qui t'avait élevé et remis à notre père s'était mis à te haïr et à te rejeter ? Je ne peux savoir à quel point tu as souffert, soit, mais il est hors de question que je te laisse te transformer en assassin sanguinaire ! Tes dons ne sont pas là pour faire le mal !

- Ils sont le mal, tous à bord de ce cuirassé ! aboya encore Alguérande. Si je les épargne, ils s'attaqueront à des innocents, qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à massacrer, si nécessaire ou pour le plaisir ! Pouchy, je t'adore, mais laisse-moi passer !

- Quoi, tu me frapperais ?

- Je ne le peux pas… Et tu en joues ! Prends garde, mon Pouchy, ce Khoor n'hésiterait pas à te poignarder dans le dos s'il en avait l'occasion !

Alguérande ricana, paraissant soudain se calmer, ce qui n'en fut que plus inquiétant pour son cadet !

- Bien, je ne mettrai pas un terme à leur vie, à aucun d'eux !… J'ai mieux !

Son cadet ne se réjouit pas, le connaissant !

- Un grand classique, mon Pouch' : un vaisseau Pirate fantôme pour l'éternité ! ricana de fait le jeune homme. L'_Arcadia_ est sauf et rentré chez nous, mais le _Géode_ demeurera dans les méandres de l'esprit de Polymène qui m'avait permis d'ouvrir le mien à échelle d'univers ! Il va voler, à jamais.

Les lianes et les végétaux se dénouèrent alors, libérant le cuirassé qui prit son envol.

Baissant sa barrière, Alguérande vint prendre la main de son cadet.

- Et si on rentrait également ?

- Oh oui !

- Comme si j'allais laisser partir deux pareilles sources de puissance ! rugit Polymène en séparant les deux frères et en les emprisonnant dans des sphères noires.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Toshiro exultait littéralement.

- Nous sommes revenus à nos coordonnées de départ !

Albator leva le regard vers l'horloge du bord.

- Et à l'instant d'avant avoir été avalés, compléta-t-il. Notre voyage dans ces univers a duré tant de jours, mais seules quelques secondes se sont écoulées ici ! Quelque part, personne ne peut soupçonner que nous avons parcouru ces mondes…

- Les garçons seront bientôt là, eux aussi, assura Clio qui se tenait près de son ami. Quoi qu'il leur arrive depuis que la faille de retour s'est ouverte, ils nous reviendront avec juste des secondes de décalage !

- J'espère, soupira-t-il. Alguérande était si furieux… Je ne sais pas si Pouchy était en mesure de l'arrêter ! ?

- Pouchy peut tout. Il aime trop son frère et Alguérande le lui rend bien ! Oui, il n'y a que Pouch' qui puisse arrêter les délires qui ont donné lieu à toutes ces fluctuations ! Mais ils doivent vite être là, c'est trop dur d'avoir dû les laisser là, corps et âmes !

- Ils trouveront le chemin, insista la Jurassienne en serrant fortement entre ses mains celle de son ami. Tu dois croire en eux. Cela aussi les guidera jusqu'à toi !

* * *

Sorte de croisement entre un arbre décharné et une toile d'araignée, Pylomène était une colossale structure qui flottait elle-même dans une sorte de bulle invisible car bien qu'il dérive dans l'espace, l'air était respirable et la pression égale à celle à l'intérieur d'un vaisseau galactique.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de corps, ou de tronc commun, et de multiples bras composaient l'entité régnant sur les univers fluctuants.

La taille serrée par les branches, suspendu à mi-hauteur de la structure malléable et dure à la fois, Pouchy baissa la tête, apercevant son aîné en contrebas, lui aussi prisonnier.

- Je n'y arrive pas, Algie, et toi ? gémit-il.

- Rien du tout, impossible de faire desserrer cette étreinte, ragea le jeune homme. Ces branches absorbent l'énergie dès que j'en dégage, c'est peine perdue ! On n'y arrivera pas sans aide !

- Qui… ?

- Talmaïdès peut-être, et pourquoi pas la Sorcière d'Orishmir ! ?

- Papa a déjà parlé de cette Sorcière. Elle est importante pour vous ?

En dépit de la situation, Alguérande esquissa un sourire.

- Mais, tu la connais ! Elle et toi avez prié alors que nos cuirassés et leurs clones se mesuraient aux vaisseaux insectes ! C'est Tershwine !

- Oh, à l'époque, elle m'a juste dit son nom, en effet. J'ignorais qu'elle était une Sorcière, et donc celle d'Orishmir ! Elle était bien jolie ! Alors, tu as joué avec elle ?

- Pardon…

- C'est papa qui l'a dit !

- Oui, des jeux d'adultes, mon Pouchy.

- Et vous jouez à quoi ?

- Pouch', ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! Talmaïdès, Tershwine, vous nous entendez, pouvez-vous faire quelque chose ?

- Que veux-tu : du désherbant ou un sécateur ? proposa la Carisnoé en vol stationnaire près de lui.

- Je serais déjà content avec quelques termites !

- Je peux savoir ce que vous manigancez ? résonna dans toute la bulle la voix de Pylomène. D'où sortez-vous ? Je n'arrive pas à analyser ce que vous êtes, reconnut-il.

Alguérande tressaillit

- Talmaïdès, tu es un esprit, un souvenir, je comprends qu'ils ne puissent te capter, mais toi, Tershwine ?

- Je suis une Sorcière, les tours de passe-passe, ça me connaît ! Ça va, Pouchy ?

- Un peu à l'étroit, tenta de crâner l'adolescent. J'ai du mal à respirer, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

Alguérande se concentra.

- Talma, il est encore si jeune, il ne doit pas endurer ce supplice plus longtemps, fit-il télépathiquement. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, je n'ai que trop nourri de mes ressentiments la puissance de ce Pylomène ! Pouchy m'a sauvé et moi je dois le tirer de là !

- Défaire ce que l'on a fait, un travers bien commun chez les Mortels, commenta la Carsinoé originelle. Et dans les vagues tumultueuses de la haine générée par celle de ce Khoor tu as été à deux doigts de faire subir un sort funeste à ton père !

- Je sais, grinça le jeune homme. Je l'ai réalisé, inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! C'est le passé, je ne puis rien y faire… Mes regrets, mes remords ne pourront rien y changer…

- Tes larmes ? glissa Tershwine, son teint citron lumineux, ses longs cheveux noirs coiffés en rouleaux.

- Comme si elles auraient pu changer quoi que ce soit, fit encore Alguérande, amer.

Les branches se resserrant, Pouchy eut un petit cri de douleur bien que jusque-là il eut tenté de demeurer stoïque !

- Je suis tellement désolé, mon Pouchy, soupira son aîné alors que les larmes glissaient en effet sur ses joues, roulant le long de son menton pour tomber sur les branches qui le retenaient.

Pylomène eut un véritable rugissement.

* * *

- On dirait la planète Jungle, fit Pouchy en rouvrant les yeux sous des arbres aux troncs noueux, hauts de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, les feuillages si denses qu'aucune lumière du ciel ne filtrait et pourtant c'étaient les fleurs du sol, poussant contre toute logique, qui éclairaient les lieux !

- C'est elle, la seule planète de souvenir commun entre ton frère et toi, approuva la Sorcière d'Orishmir.

- Nous vous y avons amenés pour vous soustraire à Pylomène. Il est un végétal monstrueux et les plantes ici ne l'aiment pas, il ne pourra plus vous atteindre ! ajouta Talmaïdès. Mais vous devez vraiment trouver le chemin du retour chez vous !

- Mes larmes ont été comme de l'acide pour ses branches… ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner Alguérande.

- Comme je te disais : tes remords contre la rage toujours actuelle de Polymène qui rêvait d'étendre ses univers, voire de passer dans le tien ! Tu t'es libéré, Alguérande, c'est tout ce qui compte !

- Nous ne sommes pas encore de retour chez nous… Et Pouchy n'a pas à connaître ces épreuves…

- Toujours le même désir pour les Mâles Alphas de votre lignée. Mais chacun de vous suit sa destinée, tout simplement, et vous portez haut le nom des vôtres, qu'il s'agisse de celui de votre naissance ou celui de guerre de ton père ! Pouchy est partie intégrante de ce grand plan à l'échelle des univers, il y a un rôle important à jouer même plus grand que le tien car son cœur ne connaîtra jamais que l'amour et il s'agit de l'ultime puissance dans le monde des Mortels ! Il aura ses engagements pacifiques, et il aura un autre cœur pur pour battre à l'unisson avec le sien.

En prononçant ces derniers mots, Talmaïdès eut un regard pour la jeune et jolie Sorcière d'Orishmir.

- Oh ! fut tout ce qu'Alguérande trouva à dire.

Il se frotta le bout du nez.

- Et comment retrouvons-nous notre père ?

- Demande l'aide des Chirinours.

- Qui ? ! Des Nounours ?

- Les Chirinours ! rectifia un peu sèchement Tershwine. Ils sont les esprits de la planète Jungle. Ils vous aideront, Pouchy et toi, à faire ce voyage spirituel qui vous unira à jamais.

- Nous le sommes déjà !

- Votre lien sera encore plus fort, insista Talmaïdès. Entre les distances, les mondes parallèles ou encore la mort !

- Si tu voulais bien ne pas être aussi noire, grinça Alguérande. Pouchy ne doit connaître que la douceur de Terra IV, le savoir infini, et l'amour de Terswhine. Et inutile de de me rabâcher que je m'illusionne ! Je tâcherai au moins de ne plus le décevoir par mes élans de fureur… Mais je ne promets pas d'y arriver !

- Tu es franc, honnête, lucide. Tu ne changes pas, au fond, c'est tout ce qui importe. Et même tes emportements te font mûrir.

Alguérande bondit sur ses pieds.

- Bon, assez palabré. Il faut se reposer afin d'être en forme pour rencontrer ces Chirinours ! Pouchy !

- Oui, Algie ?

- Essaye de trouver du bois à ramasser, moi je vais nous construire une cabane de fortune et tâcher de trouver quelque chose à nous mettre sous la dent – je meurs de faim !

- Et moi donc !

Talmaïdès et Tershwine échangèrent un regard complice et amical, presque affectueux aussi pour les deux frères, avant de disparaître pour les laisser s'installer pour la nuit.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Depuis la cime d'un arbre aux grandes feuilles grasses, Talmaïdès et Tershwine observaient le campement de fortune des deux frères.

- Et c'est là qu'on constate qu'Alguérande a grandi dans la nature !

Talmaïdès inclina positivement sa fine tête de papillon.

- Khell l'a formé à un point que personne ne peut imaginer, et bien sûr lui le premier ! Ce garçon est des bois et des étoiles, capable de survire en toutes circonstances.

Tershwine fit rouler entre ses doigts les perles de ses colliers, chacune représentant un univers.

- Il aurait pu prendre sa vengeance, il en avait le pouvoir et surtout les droits. Il a choisi une autre punition pour son tortionnaire.

- La pire malédiction ! rectifia la Carsinoés. Bien que contrairement à ses menaces, Khoor et son équipage n'erreront que jusqu'à la fin de leur vie de Mortels, et donc pas pour l'éternité… Mais, tout étant possible, il se pourrait que Khoor et ses fantômes reviennent un jour, sans reconnaissance pour leurs vies épargnées !

- C'est même un avenir déjà écrit ! gronda la jeune et jolie Sorcière. Je pourrai au moins prendre soin de ce Pouchy. Mais j'attendrai qu'il ait grandi, qu'il soit devenu un homme et qu'il soit la promesse explosive de ce que son aîné en souffrances m'a donné à chérir une unique nuit. Pouchy et moi sommes promis, pour toujours !

- Ne lui fais aucun mal…

- Comme le pourrais-je ? Cet enfant est magnifique, prometteur au possible, et il sera éternel !

Talmaïdès jeta un regard inquiet à la superbe Sorcière d'Orishmir.

- Pouchy doit choisir l'Immortalité, s'il le souhaite. Il ne doit pas y être contraint !

- Jamais je ne forcerai cette merveille Mortelle. C'est moi qui m'inclinerai un jour devant lui.

Rassurée, la Carsinoé et la Sorcière reportèrent leurs regards vers la cabane de branchages abritant le sommeil des deux frères, qui s'étaient rempli au maximum l'estomac de fruits et de tubercules cuits au maximum avant de se reposer.

Talmaïdès agita ses antennes de papillon.

- Les Chirinours les observent encore de bien plus près que nous ! Le premier contact risque d'être rude !

- Tu m'étonnes… Mais tu l'as voulu, provoqué, Talma ! Il fallait que ce soit ainsi !

- Oui, je veux, une dernière fois, tester ces deux jeunes enfants Mortels !

Des créatures noires et véloces envahissant le petit abri, Alguérande se trouva dans l'incapacité de réagir, dépassé par le nombre.

- Pouchy, cours vite ! Droit devant toi !

- Et pour aller où… ?

Mais avant d'avoir pu répondre, Alguérande eut l'impression que sa tête explosait sous le coup de la massue asséné qui faisait en même temps jaillir le sang.

- Pouch'…

Le jeune homme vit son cadet s'enfuir, mais ignora s'il avait réussi, sa vue se brouillant alors qu'il sombrait dans les ténèbres.

* * *

- Comme je disais, des Nounours, ou encore des KissouNours !

- Fanfaronnade alors que tu n'es pas en position, Chose !

- Je suis un Humain !

- Connais pas… Tu es bizarre, morphologiquement parlant… Tu es laid !

- Bien sûr, un gnome squelettique, court sur jambes, la tête trois fois plus grosse que le corps, tu es un chef d'œuvre de difformité !

Alguérande se racla la gorge, bien qu'il se sente complètement déshydraté, encore à demi sonné par le coup reçu, et sa colère l'emportant sur le bon sens que tous autres interlocuteurs auraient attendus de lui !

- Nous sommes tous différents… Les femelles, qui me ressemblent, m'apprécient plutôt ! C'est moi l'étranger, ici. Je n'ai pas demandé à venir, mais je m'excuse malgré tout pour ma présence. Ces terres sous les frondaisons doivent être sacrées, tout comme ces univers des étoiles pour Pylomène… Mon frère et moi souhaitons juste rentrer chez nous ! Est-ce que mon cadet va bien ? Il doit être préservé, de tout, aussi longtemps que possible !

- Tu payerais, pour ta seule présence ici, pour lui ?

- Bien sûr ! Pouchy est tout pour ma famille ! Pouchy, est-il ici ?

- Algie… Ces HorribleNours me font très peur !

Alguérande tenta de se redresser, portant la main au bandage qui lui ceignait le front, sa blessure diffusant une vive souffrance dans tout son corps.

- Ils me semblent plutôt sympas, rectifia le jeune homme.

- Algie… ?

- Ces Chirinours sont de petits gnomes, oui, mais ils ne font qu'un avec cette Nature. Je ne les respecte que d'autant plus pour cette fusion ! Rends-leur hommage, Pouchy !

Le jeune garçon se frotta les yeux.

- Ils me paraissaient être des monstres géants, armés… Et là, je les vois comme toi, Algie ! Tu as raison, ce sont de braves petites créatures qui tentent de survivre et à qui nous avons fait très peur ! Oh, Algie, cette fois, c'est moi qui étais dans l'erreur !

- Il n'y a pas de points à noter, Pouch'. Nos petits pouvoirs nous aideront, et là il faut que nous trouvions des alliés !

Pouchy se serra contre son aîné à la chevelure fauve.

- On va rentrer chez nous, retrouver notre papa ?

- Oui, j'espère…

Un gnome rachitique et nu se dressa près de la couche où Alguérande peinait à reprendre connaissance tout en rassurant son cadet.

- Je suis Chiroz, même si ce fut dans la douleur, je vous souhaite la bienvenue !

Pouchy glissa son bras pour aider son frère à se lever.

- Ils vont nous aider ?

- Qui sait… ?


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

A l'aube suivante, Pouchy dormant encore paisiblement, son aîné se leva, marchant à quatre pattes pour sortir de la nouvelle cabane de fortune érigée près des demi-dômes de terre cuite qui étaient les demeures des petits Chirinours.

Le jeune homme était terriblement impatient que les petits êtres réunissent leurs prières pour ouvrir un passage inter-dimensionnel que même Polymène ne pourrait attaquer !

Il se redressa dans la fraîcheur du matin, les jambes tremblant légèrement sous lui, mais mettant ça sur le compte de sa blessure au front, il préféra prendre quelques bonnes inspirations pour finir de se réveiller et faire quelques pas.

- Chiroz, où es-tu ? On doit vraiment parler sérieusement ! Je suis peut-être d'une laideur repoussante pour toi, mais j'ai une proposition à te faire !

Dans la cabane, Pouchy s'agita avant de se réveiller.

- Algie… gémit l'adolescent, les mains crispées sur le ventre. Algie, j'ai besoin de toi…

Se tournant sur le côté, il vomit par hoquets.

- Algie…

Se traînant sur les genoux, il s'approcha du panneau de feuillages qui les protégeait un tant soit peu du froid mordant nocturne alors qu'avec la journée la chaleur devenait torride – à moins que ce ne soit la fièvre qui le secoue tout entier.

- Algie…

Mais le jeune garçon comprit que son frère ne lui serait d'aucune aide, les paumes sur un tronc noueux, plié en deux et lui aussi vidant le contenu de son estomac.

* * *

Bien qu'il soit le chef des Chirinours, Chiroz n'arborait aucun signe distinctif de son rang, aussi nu qu'eux, la peau fripée et brune, et il atteignait à peine les genoux d'Alguérande, enfin quand ce dernier était en position verticale !

- Mais c'est infâme ! se plaignit le jeune homme. Ça a un goût de cendres !

- Cela en contient. Et il n'y a rien de meilleur pour contrer les effets toxiques de la coxuë.

- La quoi ?

- Je suppose que ton frère et toi avez mangé de cette espèce de laitue ?

- Oui, ça poussait près d'un filet d'eau, et ça ressemblait à de la laitue. De toute façon, on crevait de faim, on aurait avalé n'importe quoi… C'est un peu ce que nous avons fait bien que fruits et autres racines nous soient parfaitement inconnus.

- La coxuë est un véritable poison, nous n'y touchons jamais et d'instinct les animaux n'y touchent pas.

- Pouchy et moi sommes des Humains.

- Tu l'as déjà dit. Ça ne m'évoque rien. Aussi loin que remonte notre histoire orale, les Chirinours n'en ont jamais croisé un seul… Nous n'avons vu que ceux venus piller la forêt avec les êtres de métal. Pourtant, bien qu'ils aient pris sans demander, ils ont paru assez respectueux… Mais ils sont repartis, c'est le principal !

Alguérande eut une quinte de toux qui le secoua des pieds à la tête, le ventre en feu.

- Mon frère et moi devons rentrer chez nous !

- Oui, vous faites vraiment tache dans notre petit groupe ! Nous nous en occuperons, plus tard. Il y a tout un cruchon de ce charmant breuvage à vider pour dissiper les toxiques de vos corps à tous les deux !

Alguérande soupira, ayant l'impression d'avoir avalé des œufs pourris, l'estomac et le cœur retournés.

- Nous avons fait irruption dans ton monde, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir laissés mourir, mon frère et moi ?

Les yeux globuleux du chef des Chirinours s'exorbitèrent un peu plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Le sens de cette remarque m'échappe ? Nous prenons soin de notre environnement, il nous abrite et nous nourrit. Et même si nous n'avons jamais vu des étrangers débouler, nous ignorons comment rendre les hommages de leur culte, il est donc plus facile de vous aider de nos connaissances. Et puis, nous n'avons jamais laissé qui que ce soit en souffrances !…

Chiroz désigna, d'un doigt à quatre phalanges, Pouchy qui dormait à poings fermés.

- … et vos amies ne permettraient pas qu'on ait laissé le poison vous emporter, compléta le gnome. Reposez-vous tous les deux, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Je vous ferai apporter de la sève lactée, c'est tout ce que vous pourrez absorber pour ne pas dépérir. Ensuite, nous choisirons nous-mêmes les fruits et autres tubercules qui ne vous tueront pas !

- Je boufferais une patate crue tellement j'ai faim !

- C'est quoi, une patate ?

- Une légume de chez moi. Et j'ai grand hâte de revoir les miens.

- Ca, je peux comprendre. Je vous laisse tous les deux. Cette grande cabane me met vraiment trop mal à l'aise !

Alguérande ne put retenir un ricanement, avant de s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

Sous forme de lucioles, Talmaïdès et Tershwine voletèrent au-dessus des deux frères qui avaient sombré dans le plus profond des sommeils.

- Si seulement j'avais vu qu'ils cueillaient cette coxuë… J'aurais provoqué sa combustion spontanée !

- On aurait dû s'en douter, Talma. Ils avaient tellement faim ! Ils auraient croqué des bogues avant même d'en extraire les fruits !

- Raccourci un peu violent, remarqua la Carsinoé. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils auraient brouté de l'herbe s'ils en avaient trouvée ! Nous aurions dû mieux les surveiller !

- Ils sont grands, Alguérande savait comment survivre dans la Nature.

- J'ai juste oublié que cette Nature lui était totalement inconnue ! soupira encore Talmaïdès. Je prétends le protéger et je ne suis même pas capable de lui ôter la laitue de la bouche !

- Assez culpabilisé, nous n'y changerons rien. Chiroz a le cœur aussi pur que Pylomène est noir ! Les petits vont s'en tirer et les Chirinours leur permettront de rentrer chez eux, enfin !

- Comme si c'était seulement la fin de leur voyage…

- Une chose à la fois, Talma, pria la Sorcière d'Orishmir. Quant à moi, je ne quitterai plus jamais Pouchy !

- Tout comme moi son frère. Je vais à nouveau m'inscrire dans sa chair, pour toujours !

Et la Carsinoé redevint un tatouage de papillon sur la poitrine d'Alguérande.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Bien qu'il n'ait qu'une envie, recracher, Alguérande avait docilement bu plus d'un litre de la mixture des Chirinours devant purifier son sang et en faire disparaître toute trace des résidus toxiques de la coxuë.

- Je ne mangerai plus jamais de laitue !

- Moi, j'adore la salade, rectifia Pouchy.

L'adolescent pinça les narines.

- En revanche, je donnerais des cargaisons de mâche contre un vrai bain et des vêtements propres. J'ai l'impression d'empester à des kilomètres à la ronde !

- Et moi donc, grinça son aîné. Je n'ai jamais été si misérable que quand Léllanya me laissait en cage dans la neige ou attaché en plein soleil, et que Khell n'était pas là pour me protéger…

Le jeune homme eut un sanglot, s'éloignant de quelques pas, alors qu'avec son cadet, ils se promenaient sous les frondaisons de la forêt vierge.

- Khell, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à tes propos, Pouch'. Et j'ai repensé à toutes ces entrevues, entre lui et moi. Je crois savoir à présent quand j'avais affaire à mon Khell, et quand c'était le monstre… Il me suffit juste de penser que Khell est mon père de cœur. Comment ai-je pu m'illusionner à ce point, douter de lui ? C'était lui, à Gun Frontier, il voulait qu'on se retrouve – et « l'autre » nous a séparés !

- Tu vois juste, glissa Pouchy en prenant la main de son frère pour la porter à ses lèvres. Notre voyage, ces épreuves, je suis heureux de passer au travers, avec toi. Je te retrouve, Alguérande ! Je ne voulais d'ailleurs que cela : te sauver !

Alguérande étreignit son jeune frère.

- Pouchy, tu es un cadeau des dieux !

- Je suis ton petit frère, je t'aime infiniment, pour toute la vie !

Alguérande serra encore l'épaule de son cadet.

- Attendons d'être rentrés chez nous… Il faut rassurer notre père !

Trottinant, Chiroz s'approcha des deux grands Humains.

- Nous sommes prêts ! Vous devrez boire notre Nectar, pour séparer votre corps et votre âme, pour le voyage, je ne vous promets pas de réussir.

- Nous avons à revenir, fit simplement Alguérande. Nous prendrons tous les risques !

- Vous êtes courageux… ou complètement cinglés !

Pouchy eut un petit rire.

- Nous sommes les fils de notre papa !

- Oui, cette espèce que vous appelez Humaine semble vraiment surprenante ! convint Chiroz. J'espère ne plus jamais avoir affaire à elle !

- Nous partirons, au plus vite, avec joie, pour toujours ! assura Alguérande.

Une dizaine de Chirinours entourèrent les deux jeunes gens qui, par réflexe, se raidirent, sur la défensive.

- Non, ils vous ont juste construit une baignoire d'eau chaude, sourit Chiroz. Et nous vous avons tous utilisé nos métiers pour tisser des vêtements !

- Merci, fit Alguérande en s'inclinant, une main sur le cœur, profondément reconnaissant.

Alguérande considéra avec une profonde suspicion le bol au liquide laiteux qu'il tenait entre les mains.

- Je souhaite rentrer chez moi… Mais je ne veux pas m'endormir pour que mon corps et mon âme soient séparés pour le voyage – mon père a failli ne jamais en revenir ! – j'ai déjà passé bien assez de temps dans un coma de refus de la réalité !

- Tu as le choix ? remarqua Chiroz.

- Avons-nous le choix ? insista Pouchy. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen !

Et l'adolescent vida sa coupelle d'un trait.

- Ton petit frère a un courage infini, et une confiance absolue en des forces inconnues… A toi, Alguérande !

Le jeune homme garda encore le petit bol au creux de sa paume.

- Si nous échouons, ça brisera le cœur de notre père, ça terrassera Pouch'… Et Alhannis et Alcéllya pleureront tant !… Vos prières, ça peut marcher ?

- Nous ferons ce que nous avons promis ! jeta Chiroz avec une détermination inversement proportionnelle à sa taille. Bois et dors, Alguérande !

Le jeune homme soupira, indécis, affolé même, mais il vida sa coupelle.

- Bon voyage, souhaita Chiroz.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

- Les garçons seront bientôt là, eux aussi, assura Clio qui se tenait près de son ami. Quoi qu'il leur arrive depuis que la faille de retour s'est ouverte, ils nous reviendront avec juste des secondes de décalage !

- J'espère, soupira-t-il. Alguérande était si furieux… Je ne sais pas si Pouchy était en mesure de l'arrêter ! ?

- Pouchy peut tout. Il aime trop son frère et Alguérande le lui rend bien !

- Oui, il n'y a que Pouch' qui puisse arrêter les délires qui ont donné lieu à toutes ces fluctuations ! Mais ils doivent vite être là, c'est trop dur d'avoir dû les laisser là, corps et âmes !

- Ils trouveront le chemin, insista la Jurassienne en serrant fortement entre ses mains celle de son ami. Tu dois croire en eux. Cela aussi les guidera jusqu'à toi !

Deux comètes traversèrent la passerelle et l'aveuglement passé, Albator identifia ses fils qui se relevaient, se tenant toujours par la main.

- Mes chéris ! fit-il en se précipitant sur eux pour les étreindre. J'ai eu tellement peur ! Juste quelques secondes écoulées, est-ce toi qui as fait ça, Algie ?

- Ni Pouch' ni moi. Peut-être les Chirinours ou encore Talmaïdès et Tershwine. Nous sommes tous de retour… Mais il est impossible que tout se poursuive comme si rien ne s'était passé… Il y a eu trop de choses, souffla Alguérande avec un regard vers Khell, avant de quitter la passerelle.

- Papa ! se réjouit Pouchy en réclamant de nouveaux câlins, généreusement accordés, sous les regards soulagés et attendris de ceux présents.

* * *

Alguérande était demeuré très longtemps sous la douche, espérant vainement que l'eau chaude emporte les souffrances des derniers mois.

Quand il en était sorti, il avait trouvé son père à l'attendre dans la chambre.

- Je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis, papa… Je suis tellement désolé !

- Mais pourquoi donc ? fit sincèrement le grand Pirate balafré.

- J'ai failli causer votre perte à tous ! gémit le jeune homme. Toute ma colère… Polymène n'est pas responsable de tout, c'était moi… Pardonne-moi, papa ! Je t'en supplie !

- Il n'y a rien à effacer, mon grand chéri, assura son père en le prenant dans ses bras.

- J'aurais pu détruire l'_Arcadia_… Je ne contrôlais rien. Et sans Pouch'… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que notre ange endure ces épreuves, par mon unique faute ? !

Albator caressa tendrement la joue de son fils à la crinière fauve.

- Pouchy grandit aussi. Il a développé tant de pouvoirs. Son cœur est d'une parfaite pureté. Oui, il a sauvé le tien, en chassant tous ressentiments… Mon pauvre chéri, ce Khoor était vraiment à un cheveu de réussir !

Du poing, il frappa le dossier du fauteuil tout proche.

- Il m'a roulé dans la farine, berné de magistrale façon… Il me l'a enfoncée bien profond, c'est aussi simple que cela ! Moi aussi, j'ai cru que Khell avait dit et fait toutes ces choses ! Je l'ai rabroué, repoussé… Lui aussi a eu très mal !

Alguérande secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Ne me demande pas ça, papa, pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt.

Il passa les doigts dans sa chevelure encore un peu humide.

- Khoor m'a pris ce que j'avais de plus précieux, je vais avoir du mal…

- Nous serons là.

Le jeune homme soupira, enfila la chemise que son père lui tendait alors que Gander Oxymonth s'annonçait aux portes de l'appartement.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais je dois impérativement parler à mon capitaine !

- Oui, Algie, tu as la responsabilité de ton propre cuirassé, murmura son père à son oreille. Avant même de prendre soin de toi, tu dois en être responsable. Ton devoir, mon grand. Je vous laisse, conclut-il en se retirant dans l'envol de sa cape et le claquement de ses éperons sur le parquet du hall d'entrée, les portes se refermant derrière lui alors qu'il retournait veiller sur l'_Arcadia_.

Pieds nus, en pantalons gris perle et chemise blanche, Alguérande fit face à son second.

- Il s'est passé tant de choses, et pourtant pour tous les autres seules quelques secondes se sont écoulées. Vous avez à reprendre vos vacances, lieutenant Oxymonth. Je vous sais gré d'avoir suivi mon père, à mon secours.

- Le _Pharaon_ a besoin de son capitaine. Mais, je n'ai rien fait. C'est votre père, et surtout votre jeune frère ! Vous êtes une famille vraiment particulière, unique !

- J'espère bien. Personne ne devrait avoir à endurer ce par quoi nous passons tous, année après année… Il vous reste encore des jours de vacances, Oxymonth. Profitez-en.

- Dans quelques heures, je serai de retour à mon logement.

- Dans quelques minutes, rectifia Alguérande. Je ne veux pas que vous perdiez plus de temps de repos. Je nous ramènerai sur Ulhora. Je dois juste prendre congé des miens, car des semaines se passeront avant nos prochaines retrouvailles. Quatre mois, même, avant que nous ne croisions aux alentours de Terra IV et que je ne revoie mon cadet. Une fois que nous aurons repris notre propre vol, nous aurons à faire rapport des violences qui m'ont été faites, d'ici là, tâchons de ne plus y songer !

- A vos ordres, capitaine.

Gander effectua un parfait salut Militaire avant de tourner les talons.

Son second sorti, Alguérande se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

- Pouchy, je te dis à bientôt. Je dois partir, immédiatement, reprendre ma vie professionnelle… Elle devrait m'empêcher de songer aux tourments de mon cœur. Merci, mon merveilleux petit frère ! Tu ne me mérites pas…

En réponse, une onde de chaleur envahit le cœur du jeune homme.

- Tu mérites tous les dévouements, Algie, fit en pensées Pouchy. Tout comme nous tous, ta famille, nous serons là pour toi à chaque fois qu'il le faudra. Nous t'aimons ! A bientôt !

Les âmes des deux frères se frôlèrent une dernière fois, se séparant pour se préparer à mieux se retrouver, plus tard.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

- Tu es mal, mon papa…

Pouchy laissa son père le serrer très fort, laissant légèrement tomber sa tête en arrière, contre son cœur.

- Je vais encore grandir, je pourrai un jour te réconforter mieux !

- Tu le fais déjà tant, mon ange ! Mais là, il s'agit bien moins de moi que d'Algie…

Pouchy se retourna, prenant les mains de son père entre les siennes.

- Il fait comme il peut. Il a sa propre destinée. Il se bat, il survit. Tout comme ceux avant lui, il est le guerrier absolu, il le prouvera, encore bien des fois !

- Je souhaiterais tant un avenir paisible pour lui…

Pouchy sourit, bien que ses paroles ensuite soient dures.

- Ce n'est pas pour les Mâles Alphas de notre lignée. Mais nous connaîtrons une meilleure fin que ce pauvre grand-père Skendar. Malgré tout, crois-moi, papa, il resplendit pour l'éternité et se réjouit de nos bonheurs !

- Je l'espère… Lui et moi avons perdu tant d'années… Si seulement j'avais su qu'il était mon père et non la cible que me désignait Lothar…

- Tu l'as épargné, sans savoir – ou quoique, peut-être en le comprenant au fond de toi. Papy Skendar et toi vous vous êtes retrouvés. Tout comme plus tard Alguérande et nous. Nous nous retrouvons tous, un jour, quelles que soient les circonstances. Nous finissons toujours unis, dans un monde ou d'autres. Algie est reparti pour son métier. J'ai à rentrer aussi dans mon autre chez moi, où je vous attends, où je vous recevrai avec bombances ! J'ai hâte, mon papa !

- Et moi donc. Mais moins encore que ta maman qui sera là alors. A bientôt, mon enfant !

Albator octroya un grand câlin au cadet de ses enfants, recevant en échange des ondes bienfaisantes au cœur.

* * *

Sur le point d'être ramené à ses congés, Gander tressaillit alors que Pouchy s'était matérialisé auprès de lui !

- Vous allez veiller sur mon frère ?

- Je suis son second. Le vaisseau et l'équipage dépendent de lui. Et ce jeune homme est vraiment… particulier !

- Oui, tout comme nos dons, sourit l'adolescent. Je ne peux pas toujours avoir un œil sur lui… Je vous le confie !

- Je ferai tout pour en être digne. Alguérande mérite notre dévouement à tous.

- Merci, lieutenant Oxymonth.

- Mais vous, tous, qui êtes-vous… ?

- Nous sommes juste là… Avec nos talents, nos malédictions, nos pouvoirs et les conséquences de tous ces dons… Prenez soin d'Alguérande, vous serez le plus proche, je vous bénirai également dans mes prières, Gander.

- J'apprécie, très jeune homme, bien que je ne comprenne rien à votre monde où à ceux de votre père et de votre frère à la crinière fauve !

- Vous le découvrirez, dans les épreuves, dans les souffrances. Et vous êtes bel et bien le meilleur des amis que mon frère aura ! Je vous fais entière confiance et je vous estime.

Pouchy s'inclina légèrement devant Gander, avant que Terswhine n'apparaisse derrière lui, ne pose les mains sur ses épaules, un baiser chaste sur la nuque, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tous les deux.

* * *

- Des vacances ? Une escale ? Je ne ressens plus aucun bienfait…

Depuis la terrasse de sa chambre d'hôtel, Alguérande fixa d'un œil vague les piscines en contrebas, les jardins frais et verts, les fontaines de douceurs.

- Je croyais avoir perdu mes rêves d'enfants… Khell m'en a préservés et mes la donnés, j'y ai puisé ma force, tant de fois et d'année durant… Mais Khoor m'a tout pris… Comment pourrais-je reprendre confiance en l'avenir alors que je n'ai plus rien… Khoor m'a torturé… Et bien que je sache, j'ai peur de savoir qui est Khell pour moi… Je n'ai plus rien à quoi, ou à qui, me raccrocher…

Alguérande serra les poings.

- J'ai mon boulot, ma carrière, je vais m'y tenir, tant que je le pourrai.

Les traits de son visage se détendirent, s'adoucirent.

- Ark ?

- J'ai Madaryne en communication sbustapiale, je vous laisse tous les deux, fit l'Ordinatrice Centrale du _Pharaon_.

- Merci, fit Alguérande en prenant l'appel et en voyant le visage de la femme de sa vie apparaître sur l'écran.

- Madaryne, je t'aime à un point !

- Et moi donc !


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Ayant récupéré son équipage, le _Pharaon_ était reparti dans les étoiles.

A quelques distances d'Ulhora, il avait croisé un familier cuirassé vert aux ailerons touchés de rouge.

- A un de ces jours, Algie !

- A bientôt, papa. Et quant à toi, Warius, bon retour chez toi, ajouta Alguérande alors que le _Karyu_ venait de jaillir de son saut spatio-temporel.

Et sur les mots de son capitaine, le _Pharaon_ libéra toute la puissance de ses quatre réacteurs.

- Capitaine Waldenheim, pouvez-vous venir dans mon cabinet, pria alors la Médecin-Cheffe du cuirassé de la Flotte terrestre.

- J'arrive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme se présentait au Centre Hospitalier.

Leyne Dox lui désigna un siège.

- Vous n'ignorez forcément pas pourquoi je demandais à vous voir, capitaine. J'ai eu copie du dossier établi par mon confrère de l'_Arcadia_. Vous avez failli mourir gelé ! ?

- Une histoire personnelle qui aurait pu mal tourner.

La Mécanoïde fronça les sourcils.

- Vous semblez ne présenter aucune séquelle, c'est impossible !

- C'est pourtant bien ce que Doc Surlis a mentionné.

- Je dois m'en assurer. J'ai quelques examens à vous faire passer.

- Je suis à votre disposition, mais vous constaterez que je suis bel et bien en pleine forme !

- Cela dépasse l'entendement, marmonna Leyne alors qu'Alguérande esquissait un léger sourire.

Le _Pharaon_ était rentré dans une nouvelle galaxie et avait poursuivi paisiblement son vol.

* * *

En milieu d'après-midi, Gander avait retrouvé son capitaine au Mess, faisant un sort à un gâteau meringué.

- Vous souhaitiez me voir…

- Je sais que c'est votre jour de relâche, mais la Professeur Dox me harcèle légèrement ! Lui avez-vous transmis la version de votre rapport sur ce qui s'est passé à la surface d'Arohlu ?

- Une version édulcorée, forcément. Je vous avais mis en copie.

- J'ai vu le message, mais je n'ai pas encore ouvert la pièce jointe.

- Je me suis basé sur votre propre version des faits, bien évidemment. Je ne pense pas que quiconque trouve à y redire.

Alguérande eut un petit rire.

- Je doute qu'ils y comprennent quelque chose, remarqua-t-il. Et ce n'est pas avec le rapport médical de Dox que la situation va se clarifier !

- Je n'y ai toujours rien compris et j'étais présent !

- Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué : mon petit frère a créé une bulle de chaleur pour me garder en sécurité jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive à ma rescousse. Et lui et moi avons fait un étrange voyage dans ces univers parallèle où ma rage vous avait tous entraînés alors que je ne voulais que me venger de celui qui m'avait tant blessé, et je sais qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'homme qui m'avait élevé – comment ai-je pu croire qu'il se serait mis à me traiter ainsi, j'ai plus que ma part de responsabilité dans tout ce qui est arrivé !

- Mais, Pouchy et vous, qu'êtes-vous donc ? ! se récria encore le lhorois.

- Nous sommes comme les fers d'une lance moderne. Pouchy est le Bien absolu et moi son pendant guerrier. Nous nous équilibrons parfaitement, tous les deux au service des causes de notre monde libre. Nous n'avons pas le choix, c'est ainsi. Et ce n'est pas le plus facile pour nous à accepter… Depuis, presque toujours, nous n'aspirons qu'à une vie paisible, et nous nous retrouvons toujours en première ligne. Grand-père Skendar et mon père furent les derniers en date…

- J'ai constaté. Votre père est un sacré personnage !

- C'est peu de le dire. Il est merveilleux et redoutable.

- Un Waldenheim, tout simplement. Ses ancêtres ont retrouvé leurs origines, les Skendromme rentrant chez eux ! Vous avez tous fusionnés et vous avez atteint la stabilité absolue !

Ce fut au tour d'Alguérande de froncer les sourcils, reposant son verre de lait tiède et sucré.

- Vous parlez de façon bien pertinente, lieutenant Oxymonth. On dirait que vous connaissez mes mondes, et pas ceux perdus où nous avons tous errés…

- Je parle juste avec mon cœur. Et je garde en mémoire les paroles de votre petit frère. Ça m'éclaire pas mal de choses. Et, que ce soit au niveau surnaturel ou le mien plus normal, rien ne change : on se combat, on fait tout pour nos convictions. Et votre père, Pouchy, et vous, n'agissez que pour le bien des peuples, et donc en défendant les idéaux. Je suis à vos ordres, capitaine Waldenheim, et je ne vous lâcherai jamais.

- Merci… Gander. Si je puis me permettre ?

- Je suis votre second, l'extension de votre bras et de vos ordres. J'accepte cette appellation de bonne entente professionnelle. Mais vous demeurez mon capitaine, je ne me permettrai aucune familiarité envers vous.

- Nous nous comprenons parfaitement, sourit Alguérande en finissant son thé.

- Et, vous ne m'aviez pas mandé uniquement pour cette mise au point… ?

- Vous avez navigué dans ces zones galactiques, vous les connaissez, j'ai besoin des mises en garde que vous pourriez me dispenser… Mais pas aujourd'hui, vous êtes en repos. Merci du temps accordé, lieutenant Oxymonth !

- Je suis à vos ordres, capitaine.

Le jeune homme ayant réclamé une seconde part de gâteau meringué, Gander se retira, le laissant se goinfrer de sucre réconfortant.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

Khell était venu se planter devant le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ qui finissait ses adieux du moment avec Warius qui repartait pour sa République Indépendante avec le _Karyu_, reprenant du service actif.

- Je pars.

- Encore !

- Tu sais très bien que, cette fois encore, je dois rejoindre Alguérande, lui expliquer. Et, au moins là, il connait une partie de la vérité.

- Cela ne sera pas plus facile, ni pour lui ni pour toi, remarqua Albator sans remuer d'un muscle à la barre de son cuirassé.

- Je sais, mais je le dois. Il faut apaiser le gamin. Et toutes ombres doivent être dissipées entre nous.

- C'est trop tôt, il n'est pas prêt, murmura Clio depuis le fauteuil qui était le sien près de celui du grand Pirate balafré.

- Il n'a pas été le seul à souffrir ! se récria Khell. Quand j'ai compris, j'ai su avoir été le premier dupé, qu'on s'était servi de moi, et ce fut atroce ! J'ai ressenti une souffrance comme jamais. Mon cœur à moi aussi s'est brisé, a été transpercé par les frappes de Khoor… Et il était mon fils biologique, bien qu'il soit devenu au final un monstre génétique et que je ne pouvais pas plus le reconnaître comme mien au même titre qu'Algie ne considérera jamais plus Léllanya comme sa mère de sang ! Je pars, Albator, un point c'est tout ! Tu as été mon capitaine, tu es mon patron à Heiligenstadt, mais je suis ici en tant qu'être libre – et je sais que tu ne me retiendras pas.

- Tu as toujours été libre, Khell, sur mon bâtiment, remarqua doucement Albator.

- Dans un autre cas, je n'aurais jamais eu les propos que je viens de prononcer, risquant à être éjecté dans l'espace par un vide-ordures, et il n'était pas non plus question pour moi de te froisser dans ton autorité. Nous avons à protéger l'enfant qui nous est le plus cher dans la vie, chacun à notre manière. Et tant qu'il ne sera pas assuré de la solidité des bases de son enfance, il sera fragilisé… Je vais le rejoindre !

Clio ne put s'empêcher de tourner légèrement la tête vers son ami borgne et balafré, redoutant sa réaction aux mots vifs mais si plein de sagesse et d'amour.

Albator ferma sa paupière, esquissant un léger sourire.

- Ta navette intergalactique pour rejoindre Alguérande t'attend depuis plusieurs jours déjà !

* * *

Le tatouage à sa poitrine devenu brûlant, Alguérande avait jailli de son lit pour se précipiter sous la douche, faisant couler des flots d'eau glacée, ce qui l'avait apaisé, quelques instants.

- Talmaïdès ? ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais ! ?

- Balkendorf s'est régénéré !

- Talma, ton Seigneur a été déchiré par les éclats d'un Cristal, protesta le jeune homme, à genoux dans la cabine de douche, le cœur battant à tout rompre mais sans aucune force. Il a subi le même sort que Dambale ! J'étais là, j'ai failli y rester… Je ne me souviens pratiquement de rien, mais ils ont péri par leur propre arme toute puissante qui menaçait nos univers !

La Carsinoé originelle voleta dans la salle de bain du capitaine du _Pharaon_.

- Oui, le Cristal aurait dû détruire notre Seigneur, mais leurs énergies étant identiques, ils se sont juste repoussés l'un l'autre. Balkendorf a mis du temps à se remettre, mobilisant les quelques forces de ses cerveaux à cette tâche, ce qui fait que vu le peu de puissance dégagée, cela est passé totalement inaperçu… Mais j'aurais dû me souvenir de la légende.

- De quoi ? grommela Alguérande en sortant de la douche, se séchant, affichant sans vergogne son physique parfait avec juste les onces de graisse nécessaires pour les formes, la musculature dessinée avec précision et fermeté, aux yeux de papillon de Talmaïdès.

- Balkendorf est aussi immortel que moi, reprit la Carsinoé. Il n'y a qu'une créature de feu qui peut mettre un terme à son existence. Il faut qu'il en soit transpercé, de part en part. Et il n'y a aucun être de ce genre qui existe. Il revient.

Alguérande haussa légèrement les épaules.

- Dambale et Balkendorf ont détruit leur propre Cristal, et ça a mis fin à leur invasion et lobotomisation de nos univers. J'étais plus mort que vif, envahi par ton poison je te le rappelle, je ne peux pas plus non plus. Balkendorf ne relève plus de mes combats, je ne suis pas à la hauteur et je ne le serai jamais ! Arrête donc de me prendre la tête avec les sursauts de ton monstrueux Seigneur, Talmaïdès ! Et j'aimerais que ma chair ne s'enflamme pas, au sens figuré, à chacune de tes émotions du passé ! Je t'ai appelée, tu me manquais, mais évite de mettre ma vie sens dessus dessous quand je m'y attends le moins ! S'il te plaît ?

- Je vais essayer.

- Merci, Talma.

* * *

Son carrosse citrouille géant, tiré par quatre licornes, s'étant arrêté auprès de l'Arbre de Vie, Sandromange en descendit.

- Je suis tellement heureuse, et soulagée de te revoir, Gardien Pouchy, fit-elle en s'inclinant en une profonde révérence, étirant sa longue robe couleur prune.

- Mais…

Torien posa une main amicale sur celle de l'adolescent.

- Tu étais mon Prieur apprenti, Pouch'. Tu es désormais le Gardien de Terra IV et du Sanctuaire. Je pourrai bientôt me retirer, disparaître, tout comme Aldéran a fini par trouver le repos à jamais.

- Non… gémit le jeune garçon. J'ai trop besoin de toi !

- Chacun a un rôle à jouer, et cette place n'est jamais éternelle. Tu es pratiquement prêt, Pouchy. Tu as sauvé Alguérande, tu as aidé ton père et Khell. Tu peux tout désormais… ou presque…

- Quoi donc ?

Une sphère orange apparut, vibrante d'énergie, rougissant en quelques instants.

- C'est quoi… ? glapit Pouchy.

- C'est l'annonce de tragiques moments à venir, souffla Torien.

- Noonnnnnnn !

Dans un hurlement, foudroyée par un éclair, la Reine des Sylvidres s'enflamma, transformée en quelques instants en petit tas de cendres.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Le second du _Pharaon_ tournait fréquemment la tête vers l'aire surélevée où se trouvait son capitaine, et qui paraissait particulièrement fébrile – bien que nul souci de vol ne justifie ce comportement.

Voyant le jeune homme se lever d'un bond, il l'imita. Mais avant d'avoir pu faire un geste, une comète familière traversa la passerelle pour s'immobiliser devant Alguérande.

- Pouchy !

Alguérande aida son cadet, tremblant et décomposé, à se remettre sur ses pieds.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Balkendorf s'est emparé de Terra IV ! Il a exécuté Sandromange, et Torien n'a eu que le temps d'allier son énergie à la mienne pour m'envoyer ici.

- Et Torien ?

- Il a réintégré l'Arbre de Vie afin de le protéger. A l'intérieur, il ne risque rien… Sauf si Balkendorf se concentre sur lui durant trop de temps… Torien s'est dit que je serais en sécurité auprès de toi.

- Mauvais calcul, grimaça Alguérande. Je suis le suivant sur la liste des personnes à abattre du Seigneur des Carsinoés. Et à double titre puisque Talmaïdès m'a rejoint. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Pouch', tu peux rester.

L'adolescent se serra contre son frère.

- Je t'aime, Algie, fit-il, d'une toute petite voix.

- Lieutenant Oxymonth, pouvez-vous indiquer dans le livre de bord que je prends mon cadet en charge ?

- Tout de suite, capitaine.

- Ensuite, rejoignez-moi à mon bureau.

* * *

A l'entrée de son lieutenant, Alguérande lui désigna un siège.

- Votre petit frère s'est-il bien installé ?

- Le synthétiseur de vêtements va lui composer une garde-robe d'ici à notre prochaine halte. Pour le reste, il devrait trouver ses marques. Je voulais vous parler de lui.

- Je m'en doutais.

- N'est-ce pas contraire au règlement qu'il soit à bord ?

- Ça vous aurait empêché de le garder ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais disons que je ne voudrais être éjecté de la Flotte avant même d'y avoir vraiment débuté ! Et j'ai déjà commis de sacrés impairs…

Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres en voyant Gander opiner du chef.

- Vous aviez donc deviné, Gander ? !

- Que vous avez laissé filer le chef de la bande des Pirates : oui. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi, vu son visage. Mais il est hors de question que cela se reproduise, à la prochaine fois où vous croiserez quelqu'un du passé ! Mon rapport est prêt…

- Je vous sais gré de ne pas l'avoir envoyé.

- Je voulais d'abord savoir, capitaine, fit le lhorois. J'aurais cependant apprécié que vous vous confiez à moi.

- Je ne vous connais pas assez… Et vous n'auriez malgré tout pas toléré ma faiblesse. En fait, vous auriez dû faire suivre le rapport à l'Etat-Major, je devrais vous sanctionner pour cela ! En revanche, je vais attendre que vous ayez répondu à ma question !

Gander reposa sa tasse de thé.

- Vous deviez recueillir votre frère ! Il est mineur, et le lieu où il résidait n'était plus sûr semble-t-il. Et, à ce bord, vous êtes son parent le plus proche. Par contre, il demeure en effet un enfant et un civil. Il ne peut pas rester bien longtemps… Son arrivée, cependant a été plutôt… surprenante. Et s'il peut voyager ainsi, la menace doit être vraiment spéciale pour qu'il la redoute, et vous aussi pour le garder à portée du regard et de la main ! Me parlerez-vous, capitaine ?

Alguérande soupira.

- Un adversaire que je pensais avoir battu est revenu d'entre les morts… Et vu le fil à retordre qu'il m'avait donné, je ne vois vraiment pas comment le surpasser. Il a envahi Terra IV, il dispose désormais de mon cœur d'énergie et de celui de Pouchy d'où sa fuite.

- Je connais un tel ennemi ? J'aurais forcément dû en entendre parler !

Alguérande laissa un long moment son regard perdu dans les étoiles qu'il apercevait par le grand hublot de la pièce.

- Où étiez-vous quand les Carsinoés et leur Empereur régnaient ?

- Je crains d'avoir été leur petit soldat bien docile, avec ma capitaine de l'époque. J'ai des flashes de combats, mais c'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai comme souvenirs de ces années. Heureusement, quelque part, que je n'ai pas eu de famille, je n'aurais pas retrouvé que ruines et cadavres en reprenant mes esprits. Ma capitaine n'y a pas résisté et s'est grillé la cervelle…

- Désolé. Mes condoléances.

- Merci. Elle était formidable, vous savez !

- Oui, nombre de valeureux guerriers ont été utilisés et sont tombés sous les manipulations des Carsinoés, commenta Alguérande. Quelque part, je vous envie de ne pas vous rappeler de ces années sordides…

- Votre opposant était l'Empereur ou son âme damnée de Gordan ?

- Vous visez haut, Gander, ricana Alguérande.

- Je dirais plutôt que je ne connais que ces deux tristes individus ! s'excusa le lhorois. Vous étiez encore si jeune à cette époque, capitaine, je suppose que votre père vous avait mis en sûreté, ainsi que vos frères et votre sœur ?

- Il avait d'autres culs de papillons à fouetter. Nous avons tous payé le prix le plus élevé qui soit… Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour son amnésie de Pirate débutant !

Le jeune homme respira profondément à plusieurs reprises.

- Oubliez mes propos, Gander. Ce n'étaient que des états d'âmes personnels que j'aurais à jamais dû garder pour moi. Et, contre cet ennemi, personne ne peut rien, ne vous tracassez donc pas.

- Si, bien sûr ! Vous êtes mon capitaine ! J'ai à prendre soin du _Pharaon_ et de vous ! Et si vous êtes menacé…

- Aucune protection, normale, ne pourrait garantir mon intégrité physique, assura Alguérande. Je me battrai, le moment venu. Je dois m'assurer que mon petit frère s'est bien installé, retournez sur la passerelle et chargez-vous de la supervision du cuirassé jusqu'à mon retour.

- A vos ordres, capitaine.

Un bip indiqua qu'Ark l'Ordinatrice Centrale, allait s'adresser à eux via l'interphone de la salle.

- J'ai une navette intergalactique en approche, capitaine Waldenheim, informa-t-elle. Son indicatif la rattache à l'_Arcadia_. Son pilote, un certain Khell Lhuronde demande la permission d'atterrir sur un de nos ponts. Que dois-je lui répondre ?

- Autorisation accordée… Je ne peux plus me dérober…


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

A l'entrée du Pirate aux cheveux blancs dans les appartements de son capitaine, Gander se retira, jetant un coup d'œil à ce dernier pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et sans doute rasséréné, il quitta le salon.

- On dirait qu'en l'absence de ton père, la relève est là, remarqua Khell. Tu comptes beaucoup pour cet Oxymonth, et pas uniquement parce que tu es son supérieur, il tient vraiment à toi !

- Je sais. Il n'a pas hésité et a pris sur ses congés pour me rechercher sur cette planète de glace.

Ce fut alors au tour de Khell d'examiner le jeune homme, ne le trouvant pas, comme redouté, dans un état émotionnel incontrôlable.

Au contraire, Alguérande semblait parfaitement posé et sûr de lui, demeuré dans son fauteuil, verre de lait à la main.

Khell avait néanmoins perçu un léger tressaillement quand il était rentré, le jeune homme instinctivement effleuré d'un doute quant à l'identité de celui qui se présentait à lui.

Alguérande se leva, toujours sans un geste ni un mot d'accueil, sa silhouette parfaitement mise en valeur par son uniforme impeccable.

Khell prit une bonne inspiration.

- Il fallait qu'on parle… ou pas. Je ne peux que t'assurer que je ne suis pour rien dans les tourments par lesquels tu es passé depuis plusieurs mois. A toi de me dire si tu souhaites toujours ma présence, si tu supportes ma vue ou si tu ne vois plus que « l'autre »… Quelle que soit ta décision, je l'accepterai.

Il y eut un long moment de silence qu'Alguérande brisa enfin.

- Quelle que soit ma décision ? insista-t-il.

- Bien sûr. Je n'ai qu'une parole. Et je t'aime bien trop que pour t'imposer ma personne si elle n'est plus pour toi que source de souffrances !

Alguérande posa son verre et s'approcha à pas lents, ses prunelles grises plantées dans le regard de celui qui l'avait élevé jusqu'à l'adolescence.

- Est-ce que tu m'en veux beaucoup ? lâcha enfin le jeune homme.

- Pardon ? s'étrangla Khell. Que voudrais-tu donc que je te reproche ? ! C'est à toi que l'on a fait le pire mal possible, pour te détruire, et ça a été à un cheveu de réussir !

- Et pourtant tu as souffert aussi, reprit Alguérande. Tous se sont focalisés sur moi et mes douleurs, mais tu morflais également en découvrant les manigances de Khoor… Papa et moi t'avons fait des reproches pour des actes et des propos dont tu ignorais tout ! Et puis…

- Oui, Algie ? fit doucement Khell.

- Et puis, Khoor était ton fils ! Ça devait bien représenter quelque chose pour toi ?

Le Pirate aux cheveux blancs secoua négativement la tête.

- J'avais oublié jusqu'à son existence. Et déjà issu de sordides manipulations génétiques, il a poussé l'expérience de la plus odieuse façon. C'était ton frère à toi aussi, Algie…

- Je n'ai vu que ton monstrueux reflet. Il m'est inconcevable, quasi, de voir en lui un enfant que ma mère aurait mis au monde !

Alguérande passa ses bras autour du cou de Khell.

- Quand tout a été fini, j'ai continué à te faire porter le poids des cruautés que Khoor m'avait infligées… J'ai ignoré tes souffrances pour ne songer qu'aux miennes. Je t'ai fui alors qu'on avait tous à panser ces blessures ensemble. J'ai dû tellement te décevoir en me comportant ainsi !

- Tu es jeune, sensible. Ce par quoi tu viens de passer aurait pu te briser, mais tu as tenu bon, tu as pu continuer à fonctionner. Je suis très fier de toi !

Un peu surpris, Alguérande fixa à nouveau le Pirate aux cheveux blancs.

- Khell, tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas ?

- Je ne t'ai pas perdu, c'est ce qui est important pour moi, assura-t-il en caressant la joue balafrée du jeune homme. Merci à toi de me conserver ton affection !

* * *

En fin de soirée, Alguérande et Khell étaient demeurés près de l'imitation de cheminée tandis que Pouchy avait regagné sa chambre.

- Tu vas l'envoyer à votre père ? interrogea le Pirate aux cheveux blancs.

- Non, il a des contacts avec le monde surnaturel, mais aucuns pouvoirs véritables. Pouch' est un, tout petit peu, plus en sécurité auprès de moi. Et puis, Talmaïdès veille sur moi et Tershwine s'est prise d'affection pour lui ! Je le garde auprès de moi autant que possible. Dans trois mois, nous croiserons en orbite de Terra IV, ce sera le moment de régler mes comptes avec Balkendorf !

- Ce sera dangereux, soupira Khell. Tu vas courir tous les risques…

- Ce ne sera pas de gaieté de cœur. Je dois défendre ceux que j'aime, par tous les moyens !

Khell ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire.

- Et puis, c'est un peu trop calme à ton gré en ce moment, pas vrai ?

- Il y a de ça, convint Alguérande en savourant sa liqueur digestive.


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

Des deux, c'était plutôt Albator qui paraissait soucieux.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour les Sylvidres de Terra IV ? Elles n'ont plus leur Reine, ça doit être l'affolement !

- Aucune idée. Je suppose que ça va virer en guerre de succession.

Le grand Pirate balafré fronça le sourcil.

- On dirait que ça ne te touche pas plus que ça. Comme si ça ne te concernait pas ! jeta-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

- J'ai désormais mes propres chats à fouetter, remarqua Alguérande. Je ne peux pas me dédoubler. Et, techniquement parlant, c'est Pouchy le Gardien de Terra IV ! Et il est incapable d'aider l'Arbre de vie, ou celles de la Colonie de Sandromange.

- Mais, ces années de formation… objecta leur père.

- Cela fonctionnait tant que l'Arbre resplendissait et que Torien en distillait sagement l'énergie. Loin du Sanctuaire, l'Arbre attaqué, Pouchy ne dispose plus de ces lumières, au propre comme au figuré… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Il est redevenu lent ?

De la tête, Alguérande approuva.

- Il fait de son mieux, le pauvre chou. Mais bien des choses lui échappent à présent. C'est peut-être un bien.

- Comment oses-tu proférer cela ! se révolta Albator.

- S'il ne représente plus une menace, Balkendorf ne s'en prendra pas à lui ? hasarda son fils à la crinière fauve.

- Comme si l'âge d'Alhannis, Alcéllya et Pouch' les avait mis à l'abri des sévices des Carsinoés ! ? ragea Albator.

- C'est vrai…

- Tu as enduré le pire, Algie, et tu n'étais qu'un adolescent ! poursuivit son père, serrant les poings de rage et de tristesse rétrospective. J'avais à te protéger, et j'en ai été totalement incapable, pour vous tous !

- Tu étais occupé, tout comme maman. Tout comme je le suis aujourd'hui. Pouchy est avec moi, nous le défendrons tous. Ensuite, pour Terra IV et les Sylvidres, il faudra aviser une fois toutes les clés en mains. Mais avec un Balkendorf que même son propre Cristal d'Eternité ne peut faire disparaître dans le Néant, on est mal !

- Je crois que ça a été le cas de tous ceux de notre lignée quand ils se coltinaient au Mal, glissa Albator, légèrement radouci. Et là encore, je ne puis rien. Je suis porteur des gènes – si fusionnels, Aldéran et Albior ont transmis un héritage pur aux descendants de cet enfant adopté – par contre c'est en toi, et pour ce pauvre Pouchy, que ça s'est révélé de façon éclatante !

Alguérande baissa la tête.

- Ça devait lui donner une autre chance, une chance différente, mais de trop rudes combats l'attendent alors qu'il ne les comprend même plus ! Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour les lui éviter !

- Oui, que sacrifierais-tu ?

Depuis son appartement de l'_Arcadia_, Albator tressaillit tout entier quand le monstrueux Seigneur des Carsinoés – plus impressionnant que jamais – se matérialisa derrière son fils à la crinière fauve, le balayant d'une comète d'énergie, lui faisant traverser tout son propre salon.

- Algie ! hurla le grand Pirate balafré, alors que la communication s'interrompait soudain.

* * *

Yeux écarquillés, Gander fixa la créature - pattes de bouc, buste d'ours et tête de buffle, le pelage couvert de plaques sans poils justement comme brûlées et traversées de boursouflées cicatrices.

- C'est quoi ça… ? !

- Balkendorf, le Seigneur des Carsinoés, ne restez pas là, Oxymonth !

- J'ai promis à votre petit frère de ne pas vous lâcher ! gronda le second du _Pharaon_, dos tourné à Balkendorf, comme s'il espérait être un bouclier d'une quelconque utilité, aidant Alguérande à se relever.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées après son vol plané.

- Faites gaffe, j'ai dit ! rugit-il en repoussant le lhorois pour à son tour s'interposer.

- Capitaine, vous n'êtes absolument pas de taille…

Mais Gander s'interrompit à la vue des ailes de dragon apparue dans le dos d'Alguérande.

- Balkendorf, je suis prêt ! Je ne suis plus empoisonné par Talmaïdès, et tu n'as plus l'appui de Dambale ! La partie est équitable !

- Comme si elle pouvait jamais l'être, ricana le Seigneur des Carsinoés. Je suis immortel, ainsi que tu le constates ! Je peux revenir, encore et encore de la Mort.

- Il y a des précédents aussi concernant certains membres de ma lignée ! Je t'ai déchiqueté, une fois, je peux recommencer !

- Je demande vraiment à voir ça, se réjouit vraiment Balkendorf. Il n'y a plus de Cristal dont tu puisses détourner la puissance éternelle !

- Capitaine, vous l'avez battu… Lui, le Seigneur des Carsinoés… Alors, si elles ont disparu…

Mais ni Alguérande ni Balkendorf ne prêtant attention à lui, ils se précipitèrent l'un sur l'autre, faisant exploser leurs énergies.

FIN


End file.
